


Would You Die For Me?

by aCuteMute



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sadistic Widow, Top Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-25 05:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aCuteMute/pseuds/aCuteMute
Summary: Lena is a bartender in the worst ward in the county. She has always dreamt of living the best life she possibly could, but life had decided to screw her over. When Lena’s stalker attacks her on her way home a mysterious woman comes to her rescue. The woman defends Lena and saves her, Lena thinks that this woman is her savior but is the woman as good as she seems?





	1. A Chance Encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is reading this, don't judge me too harshly this is my first fan-fic. I always wanted to do a Widow Tracer fic so I said screw it and wrote one. I am not a good author so any and all criticism is welcomed. Thanks and Enjoy

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter?

Lena walks into King’s Row Bar and before her shift even begins she is dreading it. She hates her job, but she needs the money so she has to deal with it. Being a bartender in the South Ward has to be one of the worst forms of torture imaginable. Throughout her day she has to deal with rude and annoying customers, sleazy men trying to cop a feel, and drinks constantly being spilled on her uniform. The uniform itself didn’t leave much to the imagination either, with a crop top that is entirely too small for her and ridiculously small booty shorts, she feels like a prostitute and that was the one job she wouldn’t do. She hates this uniform and this job. Lena feels that for all the shit that she has to put up with she should be living in the North Ward, but there is no way out of the South Ward for her. Without any family and no lover, Lena has no one to help support her financially, she is barely scraping by on the little gold she earns each day. Lena is doomed to stay in the South Ward for the rest of her life. 

The South Ward is the worst of the 5 Wards with crime and poverty looming around every street corner. Instead of throwing criminals in prison, they are thrown into the South Ward making it an undesirable place to work yet alone live. The people who live in this ward are seen as savages and lesser beings by those who live in any other ward. The East and West Wards are the wards for the average middle-class citizen. The Central Ward is for everyone who has money to spare and wants to gloat about it. With bigger houses, nicer neighborhoods, and little crime the Central Ward is the dream, But for those who want the best of the best, the North Ward is the place to go. Nothing could top the North Ward, only the members of the Plutocracy could live in this Ward.

With the rich making all the decisions, there is a lot to be desired in any other ward besides North and Central. The rich only implement rules that benefit them and leave the other wards to fend for themselves. The Plutocracy enforces 3 universal rules across all five wards, _ 1.) The Plutocracy has complete control and any attempt to overthrow the government will result in a public execution 2.) Guards can pick and serve the punishment for all crimes as soon as the crime is committed 3.) Citizens who communicate or are seen with citizens who are not in the same ward as they will immediately be stripped of all possessions and sent to the South Ward. Anyone in the North Ward is exempt from these rules _

Lena always dreamt of one day leaving and finally making it up to the Central Ward and all the luxuries that accompany it. Lena has lived in the South Ward her whole adult life so she could only imagine what the Central Ward is like. Lost in her thoughts Lena hasn’t realized that the bar manager, Moira, has snuck up behind her.

“Lena quit daydreamin’. Get your head out of your ass an’ get back to work” Moira yells.

Lena jolts back to reality. She turns around to figure out who just yelled at her. When her glance lands on her boss’s cold eyes she realizes she has been caught. 

“Why don’t you serve the bar for once you old hag ” Lena murmurs.

“What was that” Moira screeches.

“I said I'm returning to the bar right now, love” Lena replies sarcastically.

_ Moira always has a stick up her arse _ Lena thinks as she strolls back to the bar reluctantly. She had been serving drinks for an hour and took a desperately needed break. In that hour she had three drinks spilled on her, six men try to hit on her and at least ten men try to cop a feel. _ I want to go home already, Lena _ thinks as she reluctantly drags her feet back to the bar. She returns to the bar to start serving drinks when a familiar face shows up. Lena’s face pales as she realizes that her night has just gone from bad to worse

“Hey baby are you finally going to come home with me tonight?” the man says flashing a smile full of yellow and crooked teeth. Lena gags when she catches a whiff of his breath, he already reeks of alcohol. This man would come in every day and hit on Lena. No matter how much she tries to avoid him, he always manages to worm his way in front of her. Today is no different.

“Uhh no,” Lena replies quickly. _ He smells so bad, I feel like I'm going to throw up, _ Lena thinks, _ wait a second if I throw up that would give me an excuse to leave, maybe I should just do it _, Lena lets out a soft chuckle at her inside joke

“What so funny baby, why don’t you let me inside that head of yours,” the man says while licking his lips “...that's not the only thing I wanna be inside of”, he finishes as he looks Lena up and down.

“Yea that’s not gonna happen,” Lena says as she quickly finishes pouring the man his drink. She swiftly turns around to leave

The man reaches out and grabs Lena’s arm. “ Ah Ah Ah, where do you think you're going baby? I'm not done with you.”

“Get your dirty hands off me you bloke” Lena yells as she tries to yank her arm away from him. As she yanks her arm away from the man, her elbow hits the man’s mug, spilling ale all over his shirt.

“WHAT THE HELL, you dumb ass,” the man screams as he jumps off the stool trying to avoid the stream of ale that is flowing off the counter onto the floor “ you just spilled all this shit all over me, you better get me a new mug bitch”

“You smell as if you just took a bath in some ale, I think you have had enough already,” Lena replies while rubbing the sore spot on her arm where the man had grabbed her.

The man lungs at Lena, “ You dumb bitch,” he says “ I come to this bar every day, spend my hard-earned money and this is how you treat your customers.” 

“You will show me the respect I deserve or else I will burn this shit bar into the dirt” he sneers. He reaches over the counter and grabs Lena shirt pulling her close “ and I won’t stop there, after you lose your job at this piece of shit bar I’ll follow you to the Inn on Main Street” Lena’s eyes are wide in fear “yea I know where you live, in that dingy, dirty room at the Inn. Isn’t your room number 4a?” He questions while smirking “You know I've had my eye on you for a while Lena Oxton. I wonder if you realize that I’m watching you every night through the blinds. Is that why you put a show on for me you little whore. When you're plunging your fingers deep into yourself do you imagine me above you because I sure do.” 

Lena is terrified, frozen in place with a heavy sense of dread overpowering her senses. “ I can’t wait to follow you home tonight. You better put on a good show for me”. The man leans forward and licks the side of Lena’s face from her lower jaw to her hairline. His scent and alcohol evade Lena’s nose. 

“You taste so good baby,” he says “ I can’t wait to taste some more”. The bar is silent with a thick tension that suffocates the room. 

“Oi, what's going on here” Moira slurs as she stumbles from the back room.

“Oh it’s nothing, don't worry about it, Lena is just showing me a good time” He looks at Lena “Right baby,” he says slyly. Lena’s head whips towards Moira giving her a pleading look hoping that she would catch on and help her out. 

“Well don’t let me stop your fun” Moira replies while winking at Lena. Lena pries herself out of the man's grasp and rushes towards Moira. 

“H-hey Moira can we t-talk in the back” Lena stammers. 

“Whatever” Moira says, already heading towards the back room. Lena practically pushes Moira into the back room, not caring that she is her boss. 

“Oi watch it I almost fell-” Moira says snarkily. 

“I need to leave,” Lena says, interrupting Moira. 

“Well if you interrupt me like that again I won't give you anythin’”

Lena ignores Moira and repeats herself “I need to leave”

“And why’s that” Moira questions

“I can't live at the Hanamura Inn anymore, I’m moving” 

“Why should I care” 

“That man at the bar is stalking me” 

Both women turn around to look at the bar and see the man staring at them waving. A cold shiver snakes its way up Lena’s spine. She rushes to the door and slams it shut.

“Wait really” 

“Yes,” Lena says, she closes the distance between them to whisper, “He watches me, every night. I don't feel safe at the Inn anymore” Saying it too loud would make it too real for Lena. If she can put up a facade like this isn’t happening until she is “safe” at a different inn on the other side of the South Ward, then she will. Right now she just needs to leave.

“A’ight I'll let you go home, is there anything else you need” Moira’s questions, her demeanor switches from bitchy to a concerned mother as she realizes the severity of Lena’s situation.

Lena thinks for a moment, “I need you to let me work at Ilios Bar” 

“No that's on the other side of the South Ward there’s no way” Moira pauses “ It’s not safe”

“I don't care” Lena screams “I’ll work more hours for less pay, I don't give a shit as long as I can get away from that man” Lena’s breathing becomes irregular and ragged as she screams 

“A’ight a’ight,” Moira says trying to calm down Lena “ I'll let you work at Ilios Bar but you're the one that said less pay and more work, not me” 

“Thank you, Moira, I could kiss you right now”

“I don’t swing that way”

“Thanks again I don't know what I would do without you,” Lena says while hugging Moira. Lena lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Moira may have a stick up her ass most of the time, but she did just save Lena. She grabs her coat and exits through the back.

It is already 11 pm so the street lights are on which means one thing, everyone should be inside, especially everyone in the South Ward. The streets in the South Ward at night time are extremely dangerous, way worse than the day. The nighttime provided cover for lowlifes that seemed to spawn from the grotesque sewers, the murderers, thieves, and kidnappers came alive during the nighttime. Lena speed walks through the streets constantly looking behind her towards the bar she is fleeing from. Not paying attention she runs into a person, knocking her down onto the ground. 

“Oh I'm sorry mate I wasn’t paying attent-” Lena stops mid-sentence. Her eyes start at the man’s shoes and travel upward until she is staring into the eyes of the last person on earth she wants to see. it’s the man from the bar.

“Well would you look here, Christmas came early,” the man says kneeling towards Lena. 

“H-How” Lena questions

“Oh baby you can’t escape from me, did you really think leaving early would stop me,” he answers. The man picks up and throws Lena over his shoulder like a bag of flour. “Oh your light, just like how I like my girls,” the man says while laughing.

“Help me, anyone please, Help me” Lena screams. She starts failing, kicking and punching the man to no avail, his grip was iron. She screams until she feels her throat start to get sore and bleed. No one comes out of the surrounding houses. Screams like this are common in the South Ward, far too common. 

The tears that are forming in Lena's eyes cloud her vision. She feels hopeless and then the tears start freely flowing out of her eyes. Tears and snot cover Lena's face. The man carries Lena down the street toward the outskirts of the South Ward. Through the murkiness, she can visualize a uniformed guard at a station. 

“Guard, Guard help me!” Lena screeches towards the figure.

The guard rushes over to the man. He looks at the scene before him, a man carrying a helpless woman over her shoulder while she cries and screams for help. The guard’s smile grows wider, he loves this job. 

“Do you need help with that?” the guard asks. 

“Oh thank god please help me,” Lena says feeling the despair leave her body.

“I ain’t talking to you whore” the guard replies harshly. The despair that was once leaving Lena’s body returns tenfold. “You and I could work something out about this problem you have,” the guard says to the man while pointing to Lena “or I could arrest you” the guard finishes.

“Ah I see, you know what I wouldn’t mind having a partner.” the man replies happily 

“Bring her into here, I'm the only one on patrol,” the guard says as he points to the station.

“It’s nice and secluded, this is perfect,” The man says as he walks towards the station.

The trio stops in front of the door as Lena is roughly thrown into the station.

“Oh she has a nice body,” the guard says while he eyes Lena up and down “ a really nice body” 

“I know that’s why I picked her” The man replies. Both the man and the guard lick their lips in an eerie synchronization.

Lena quickly looks around the station for anything to defend herself with. Her eyes land on a baton that sits atop the desk in the farthest corner of the room. Looking from both men to the baton, a silent warning is given to Lena by both men’s glare. Lena knows that even if she does make it to the baton she would then have to fight off both men. Lena makes her decision, she won’t go down without a fight, as she makes a mad dash towards the baton. Before she could make it to the desk, the guard tackles Lena from behind. 

“Now where do you think you're running off to little lady” Lena bucks her hips as she tries to get the guard off of her. 

“How about you calm down,” the guard says as he strikes Lena across the face. As soon as the blow hits, Lena’s head whips to the side due to the sheer force of the punch. She can feel her eye already starting to swell up 

“See now why would you do that, you just ruined her pretty little face,” the man says, he is standing off to the side just watching everything unfold. 

“Well it calmed her down” the guard replies “don't worry about it”. 

While the guard is distracted, Lena makes one final attempt to get the guard off of her. The guard isn’t putting as much weight he needs to keep Lena down so when she bucks her hips the guard falls off of her. Lena jolts up and runs towards the desk. She reaches it in time and grabs the baton, she swiftly turns around and stares down the man and the guard. The guard and the man look at Lena with concerned eyes.

“You don’t wanna do anything too reckless Lena,” The man says as he tries to calm her down, “Let us do what we want and all this could be over in no time”. The use of her name by the man causes a primal urge in Lena. Her eyes flash with violent rage as she runs towards the guard with the baton held high above her head. In an overhead strike, Lena repeatedly hits the guard.

“Fuck stop that shit it hurts, stop you stupid whore” he cries while he curls up into a fetal position “assaulting a guard is illegal in all wards including this hellhole” He protests. Lena focuses all of her attention and rage on the guard, she hits him over and over again with the baton. Each time the baton makes contact with the man a sickening crack is produced. Blinded by her assault on the guard, Lena fails to see the man sneaking up behind her. The man forcibly turns Lena around and punches her across the face. The blow knocks Lena off of her feet; as her face slams against the floor, her grip on the baton is loosened. She can taste blood in her mouth and she isn’t sure if her lip is split due to the punch or her face hitting the floor. She tries to get up but the man stomps his foot onto the hand that is still loosely gripping the baton. 

“Ahh” Lena screams in agony as her fingers are crushed under the man’s heel. The guard gets up slowly clearly in pain due to the beating Lena just gave him. 

“You fucking whore” the guard spits onto Lena as he kicks her in the gut. The kick knocks the wind out of Lena as she grabs her stomach to soothe the pain. Lena lets go of the baton and the guard picks it up. 

“You’re lucky I don’t beat the shit out of you with this,” the guard says as he points the baton at Lena and stands there menacingly. 

“Man calm down, let's just see what she is hiding,” The man says as he reaches down, and tears open Lena’s shirt revealing the lace bra she is wearing. 

“Well it looks like someone is looking forward to this,” the man says as she approaches. Lena backpedals on her butt trying to make one final plea. 

“Please, you don’t have to do this. I won't tell anyone” 

“Oh I know I don't have to do this, the thing is though I want to do it,” the man says as he leans in closer. “And you won’t be able to tell anyone because you won’t ever leave my side. From now on you are my personal fuck toy.” 

Lena’s back hits the wall, there is nowhere else to go for her 

“Oh, I can't wait to hear your screams of pain and pleasure baby.” the man reaches forward and roughly tears away at the bra, revealing Lena’s small perky breast. Lena put her arms up to try to cover herself. 

“I don't think so,” the man says as he grabs both of Lena’s wrists and holds them above her head with one hand. As his other hand slowly approaches to palm one of Lena’s breasts there is a knock on the station door.

“What the fuck,” the man says as he stops 

“I’m in here hel-” Lena tries to scream but the man quickly puts his hand over her mouth, silencing Lena’s call for help.

The person at the door knocks again, this time with more force and for longer “ I know you’re in there, I see a light on through the blinds. Please, I need your help” The voice pleads.

“Go answer it and tell them to leave,” the man says as he lifts up Lena and puts her in the corner adjacent to the door. The guard goes to open the door, putting his body in front of the opening making whoever is at the door unable to see inside. 

“I’m busy here go to a different station,” the man says curtly as he tries to close the door. Before the door could be closed a foot stops it. 

“Please monsieur you have to help me” the feminine voice pleads

“As I said I am busy, leave” 

“I lost something that is very valuable to me, please help me find it”

“I don't care”

“Please I’ll do anything”

“...Anything?” the guard says while smirking 

“Oh yes, anything monsieur. The thing that I lost is so important to me, I’ll do anything… and I mean anything” the voice finishes seductively,

“Why don’t you come in then”

“Oh thank you I don't know how I will repay you” the voice enters the station.

“Don’t you worry about that. I already have an idea” the guard says as he moves to the side allowing the voice to come in. The guard closes the door behind the voice locking it, trapping them in the room.

The voice finally enters the room revealing it to be a woman. Her back is facing Lena giving her a view of the woman’s strong, well-defined back muscles, her hourglass shape, and her silky dark purple hair that coils around her back; she has the epitome of a dancer's body. Lena wishes that she could somehow warn this woman on the appending dangers that are about to unfold. The woman turns around. It is as if time stops when their eyes interlock with each other, piercing golden iris’s stare into Lena’s eyes. The woman’s eyes are deep and mesmerizing like a sea of pure gold shining brighter than the sun. Her face is as if the gods themselves sculpted it from marble, with a strong chiseled jawline that could cut through rock, high and prominent cheekbones, and full lips; the woman was undeniably beautiful. The woman’s lips are coated in a light purple lipstick that somehow manages to correlate with the woman’s pale skin which gives off a purple-ish hue. The aura surrounding the woman is one of elegance, control, and royalty. 

“Ma chérie there you are, I was worried sick.” the woman says while running towards Lena. The woman shoves the man off of Lena and gives Lena a bear hug suffocating her. When they finally separate the woman's face scrunches up into a pout 

“You know that you can’t just run away from me like that,” the woman says while scolding Lena.

“Wh-What” Lena questions. _ Who the hell is this woman _ Lena thinks.

“Who the fuck are you,” the man says clearly lost.

“That doesn’t concern you” the woman replies harshly “ the only thing that you should be concerned about is how you almost just defiled my property” the woman's eyes grew dark with rage and hostility “and I don’t like sharing what's mine” …


	2. Simply Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I really had a lot of fun writing the first chapter so I pretty much wrote this in 2 days. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Strong Violence and a little bit of gore in this chapter
> 
> Criticism is welcomed

Chapter 2: Simply Revenge

“Lena is yours? Who the fuck do you think you are. If she is to be anybody’s she would be mine. I know everything about Lena, I spent countless hours watching her through the blinds for months. You don’t know anything about her you stupid bitch. She is mine so why don’t you just fuck off before I kill you.” The man says screaming. He quickly gets up off of the floor and runs over to baton and picks it up. He angrly points the weapon at the two women. 

“I'm going to fuck the hell out of Lena and I’m going to force you to watch. I’ll show you that Lena is mine, then I'll kill you slowly.” The man threatens as he stomps towards the two women. Fueled by rage, the man is as angry as a raging bull, all he sees is red.

The woman stands up in front of Lena protecting her, as a mother bear protects her cubs, from the impending dangers. The woman reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife and aims it at the man. He immediately stops in his tracks and starts to back up.

“The thing that I hate most in this world is a man who thinks that he is entitled to get whatever he wants.” The woman says as she walks forward “Who cares if you have been watching Lena for months the only thing that’s important is that you put your hands on something that is mine, and for that, you will have to be punished.” The woman replies calmly as she expertly flicks the blade across her fingers. Lena's eyes are mesmerized by the shining blade, like a moth to a flame. The woman looks elegant yet deadly. 

“What are you going to do with that little knife? You can’t do shit to me. You look like you weigh 120 pounds soaking wet, I’ll snap you in half bitch” the man sneers as he eyes the woman. He is confident that if he attacks the woman, he could kill her easily. He laughs loudly at the thought that this woman thought that she posed him any threat. He points at Lena “If you come with me right now I won’t have to brutally kill your girlfriend”

Lena freezes. She isn’t sure what to do because both options are terrible. On one hand, if she goes with the man she won’t be responsible for the woman’s death but then she will become the man's fuck toy. On the other hand, if she doesn’t go with the man then she will be responsible for this woman’s death, and then she will become the man's fuck toy.  _ I hate ultimatums  _ she thinks. Lena pushes herself up off of the ground to walk over to the man, she isn’t about to be responsible for this woman’s death. 

“ Good choice,” the man says happily “ come over here like the good whore you are”

Lena cringes at the rude and vulgar names she is called and closes her eyes. She wishes that this is all just a terrible nightmare and the next time she opens her eyes she will be in her shitty room at the inn, but when she opens her eyes the scene before hasn’t changed. Lena thinks about the Central Ward and all the things she never got to enjoy. For god sake, she has never even had a hot bath, it’s just the small luxuries that the rich would never give another thought about were the things that she craved. But it was too late for Lena, she could only wish that in the next life she would live in the Central Ward. With her head held down, Lena starts to walk over to the man. Before she could pass the woman the woman puts her arm out stopping Lena in her tracks. 

“Where do you think you’re going ma chérie?” the woman raises her eyebrows in question.

“I can’t let you die for me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did” Lena says trying to negotiate with the woman. 

The woman grabs Lena’s face and cups Lena’s cheeks in her hands “ Aww chérie that’s so sweet but this is not your decision to make. Do not worry about me, I will be fine.” The woman says confidently as she stares into Lena’s eyes. “From now on I’ll take care of you. No more suffering” The woman’s gaze is one full of passion and strength, it makes all of Lenas doubt and despair melt away. For the first time in a long time, Lena feels safe. Emotions overcome Lena and her legs buckle.

“I-I can’t move” Lena whispers. Her legs have become jelly. 

“If you don’t get your ass over here in five seconds someone is going to die” the man threatens while pointing the baton at the woman.

“...5”

“...4”

“...3”

“...2”

“...1”

Lena stays put at the woman's feet. She couldn’t get up even if she wanted to, her legs weren’t working due to the wave of exhaustion that just rolled over her.

“Alright you made your choice but her death is now all your fault” the man taunts as he rushes towards the woman. As he rushes the woman Lena immediately regrets her decision, The woman is around 5”8 and 110 pounds while the man is at least 6”2 and 200 pounds.  _ What was I thinking? There is no way that this woman can fight off this monster, he is like 5 inches taller and like 80 pounds heavier _ Lena thinks. Her bottom lip quivers as she worries about the decision she just made.  _ I have to fix this _ Lena thinks.

“Wait don’t” Lena screams. Both ignore Lena's scream and run at each other. In a powerful overhead strike, the man aims to end the brawl in one swift and powerful strike. The woman is deceptively fast and evades the strike. The man, blinded by his rage, over-exerts himself trying to hit the woman as he swings the baton repeatedly. The woman keeps dodging the man's attempts to bash her skull in with a baton, all with a smile on her face. The man finally manages to land a hit on the woman's forearm but she brushes it off as if nothing happened. While watching the two brawl Lena realizes that the woman has been on the defensive the entire time, she hasn’t once swung her weapon. The woman has a weapon that would do a lot more damage than the man’s but it seems as if she refuses to use it. The guard who was watching the fight unfold sneaks up behind Lena and grabs her, putting one hand over Lena’s mouth silencing her. 

The man manages to close the distance between himself and the woman and pushes her against a wall. The woman hits the wall with a thud and slowly slides down it. “I got you now,” the man says as he swings the baton as hard as he can knowing that it will connect. The woman smirks, she knows that he took the bait. Before the blow could land the woman sidesteps the baton and flips over the man’s back ending up behind him. The woman kicks the back of the man's knee, forcing him to the ground. She flips the knife in her hand before plunging it deep into the man’s back. 

“Arghh,” the man screams. He drops to his stomach and tries to reach for his wound. The wound is too far on his back so he ends up flopping around on the ground like a dying fish.“You actually stabbed me. You fucking bitch. What the hell is your problem” 

The woman kicks the man in his face and rolls him onto his stomach. She straddles the man back and proceeds to stab the man repeatedly. The man bellows in anguish and misery. The woman leans in close and whispers into the man’s ear, “My problem is that you touched what is mine, J'espère que tu meurs lentement.” The woman pulls the man’s hair back exposing his throat, the woman puts the blade to his throat and prepares to slice it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said behind the woman. She turns around to see the guard holding Lena in a chokehold. “If she really means so much to you, I would drop the knife and kick it over here.” 

The woman gets off of the man's back and she kicks him in the head rendering him unconscious. She looks up at the guard holding Lena with hate-filled eyes “Release her”, the woman says slowly.

The guard tightens his hold “ I’m the one with the hostage do as I say”

“I said release-”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you said!” The guard screams. He tightens his grasp again and Lena's eyes start to roll to the back of her head.  _ This is such a shitty way to die,  _ Lena thinks as she scratches at the guard's arms that are choking her. The guard and the woman are in an intense staredown both waiting for the next person to make a move. The guard is impatient and takes action into his hands. “Fuck it,” the guard says as he squeezes the life out of Lena. Lena makes one last gurgling sound before her hands drop from the guard's arms and her head slumps to the side. The guard lets go of Lena and her body drops to the floor like a bag of flour. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just listened to me,” the guard says nonchalantly. 

The woman says nothing as she slowly walks over to the guard. Her eyes clouded over in a rage. 

“I wouldn’t touch me if I were you. I am a guard and I can do whatever I want. No one can tell me what I can’t do, at least not anyone from this shitty Ward.”

“You defied me,” the woman says slowly. The knife glowed red with blood. Blood was slowly dripping off of the blade creating a trail that followed the woman’s movements

“I know and there is nothing you can do about it” the guard replies smugly.

“If we were in my ward I would have you public executed for defying me”

“Wait what. What do you mean your ward? There’s no way anyone from the other wards would come here on purpose.”

“Since I can’t publicly execute you. I will personally have to deliver your punishment”

“B-Back off bitch” the guard stammers as he backpedals. He looks around the station looking for another weapon to use. The woman raises the knife to her mouth and sticks out her tongue. In a long and drawn out motion, the woman licks all the way from the bottom to the top of the knife, cleaning the blade of blood. Before swallowing the woman opens her mouth revealing a mouthful of saliva mixed with blood.

“Disgusting. I’ve tasted much better” the woman says as she inspects the knife.

The guard brings his hands up to his clasp his stomach as his cheeks and eyes bulge. He makes an exaggerated gasp sound as he releases the breath he was holding in “ Your fucking insane” he breathes out.

The woman closes the distance between them in a matter of seconds and tackles the guards pinning him under her. 

“Get off me whore” the guard curses at the woman. The woman puts the knife to the man’s throat, stopping his movements immediately. His adam’s apple bobs as he takes in heavy gulps unsure of what is going to happen to him “Look lady w-we can work something out”. 

The woman slowly caresses the guard’s neck with the knife before stopping. As if a switch was turned on, the woman hops off of him and turns around. “Oh ok thank god,” the guard says as he sits up. “I knew you could be reasoned with”.

The woman swiftly turns around, her eyes filled with animosity, she kicks her leg out at the guard. As her high heeled boot connects with the guard in the chest the guard’s back is slammed against the ground. The kick crushes the guard’s chest making it hard to breathe for him, he starts coughing and sputters out one word “Why”. 

The woman walks up to the guard and kneels down on his chest. Putting all her weight on the guard's chest he lets a pained grunt as he brings his hands up to try to push her off.

“It’s simply revenge” the woman replies calmly. She inspects the blade, it is a simple pocket knife with a silver blade with a black handle. The only change that differentiates this knife from thousands like it is that the blade is now tinted red. 

“This blade looked so beautiful covered in blood did it not?”. The woman whispers to herself. She looks at the guard under her and scowls. “Let us make it look pretty again shall we?” the woman says to the guard while smiling. She reaches down and grabs the guard's wrists and puts them above his head. The woman grabs her knife and drives the blade through both hands into the floorboards. 

An ear-piercing wail is produced by the guard as the blade goes through both of his hands. It is as if someone was pouring hot lava onto his hands, every nerve in his hand is on fire and is firing pain signals to his brain constantly reminding him of the extreme pain he is in. The woman slowly gets off the guard as he continues to wail in pain. She slowly walks around his body admiring her work, the guard with a crushed chest cavity in the middle of the floor with his hands pierced through the floorboards crying his eyes out. The woman stops above the guard. She takes her foot and slightly nudges the knife. A whole new wave of pain rushes through the guards hands, even the slightest movement in the knife causes him extreme pain.

“Does that hurt?” The woman questions sarcastically “ Well I sure hope it does”. The woman raises her foot high and cruelly stomps down. The guard screams again, it’s a never-ending cycle of pain for him. “I think that since you tried to use these nasty hands to defile ma chérie that these should be the first body part to go”. The woman says as she takes her foot off of the blade and stomps on it again.

“Arghhh” The guard cries in pain. “Please stop, I'm sorry. Just please stop”

“When my chérie told you to stop did you?” When no response is spoken the woman stomps the blade again “I asked you a question, des ordures”

“ _ Aagrrhhh _ ” The man shrieks, “ No I didn’t But that was a mistake, please stop I’ll change I promise”

“Why should I give you a way out when you did not give one to ma chérie? This is just payback.” The woman reaches down into her boot and pulls out a larger serrated knife. The guard's eyes widen when he sees the knife

“What are you going to do with that,” the guard screeches as his voice quivers with fear. She looks down at the guard and shrugs unenthusiastically, she kneels down perpendicular to the guard and whispers “Now let's get this over with” as she takes the knife and begins to saw away at the guard’s hand.

She uses one of her hands to cover the guard's mouth as his muffled screams echo throughout the station. Blood is splattered everywhere as the woman continues to saw away at the guard's hand. The woman reaches the wrist bone and has to add a lot more force and pressure to get through. After a couple of minutes, a satisfying crack reverberated off the walls. The man’s right hand has completely been sawed through. The woman removes her hand that was covering the guard’s mouth allowing his screams to be fully heard.

“ ** _Aargghhgh_ ** , you crazy ass bitch. What the fuck is your problem, goddammit you just cut off my fucking hand. Oh my god, what is your problem? Are you fucking insane? Oh my fucking god.” the guard hollers and cries at the women. The woman has a deadpanned look on her face as she reaches into the guard's mouth. She pulls out the guard tongue and grabs the serrated knife.

“You talk too much,” the woman says before swiftly cutting the guard's tongue out of the guard's mouth. The blade goes cleanly through the tongue completely serving it in half. The wound starts pouring blood down the man’s throat leaving the guard to either drink his blood or die. As the guard is struggling to drink all the blood flowing down his throat, the woman gets started on cutting off the other hand. With the guard trying to scream out in pain and his tongue severed, the guard had no way to breathe. Before the woman finishes cutting off the other hand the guard died, drowned by his own blood. The woman stops sawing after she stops hearing the guard gurgling cries. The woman stands up and looks at the dismembered body before her, hand-less, tongue-less, and surrounded by blood. She bends down to take the knife out of the guard's hands and walks over to the unconscious man on the other side of the room. She bends down in front of the body and drives the knife through his forehead and leaves it there. With her hands dyed blood red, all of her clothes soaked in blood and blood splatters across her face, the woman walks over to Lena. The woman delicately picks up Lena bridal-style and walks towards the door. The woman kicks open the station door and heads out onto the street. It’s one in the morning so the streets are deserted as the bloodied woman leaves the South Ward and heads home.

Lena wakes up to a pounding headache and a sore throat. Lena’s head feels as if someone is slamming a hammer into her head over and over again and her throat feels as if someone forced her to drink 10 glasses of sand and eat a full 5-course meal of sand-paper. When she tries to open up her eyes the light surrounding her instantly blinds her.  _ The lights in my room aren’t this bright  _ Lena thinks. She groans as she sits up to look around. The room she is in is totally unfamiliar and Lena starts to panic. Lena groans as she flops back onto the bed.  _ Calm down Lena _ she tells herself.

“Ma chérie you’ve finally awoken. Thank goodness. Are you hurt? How does your head feel? Those are some nasty bruises around your neck do you want ice? Can I get you anything? Are you uncomfortable? Too hot? Too cold?” The woman questioned. The barrage of questions that’s aimed at Lena is too much for her. She covered her ears and moans loudly 

“Oh I’m so sorry chérie was that too much for you?” the woman apologized. “Do you need anything” 

Lens suddenly remembers everything that had happened to her last night. Lena looks up to the woman at her bedside and leaps out of bed and tackles her onto the floor. They tumble to the floor and Lena ends up on top of the woman, Lena quickly buries her face into the woman’s neck. She feels so safe and warm. She has so many questions but there is only one at the forefront of her mind. “Who are you?” Lena questions.

“Oh, ma chérie you may call me Amélie,” The woman says as she pets Lena on the head…


	3. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing this fic so thanks for all the positive responses. I wrote the food scene when my dad was cooking, it was both a great and terrible idea because it really helped me visualize what I was writing but it made me so hungry I could barely write.
> 
> Any and all criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I also changed my name from SadDiamnd to aCuteMute.

Chapter 3: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

“Amaylay?” Lena questions. She has never heard a name like that before so she figures that the woman is foreign. She looks up at the woman and stares into golden iris’s, which stare back at Lena. The woman's lips curl up into a smile, she puts her hand up to her mouth as she stifles her laugh. The sight of the woman laughing caused Lena to forget everything that happened last night and her pain seemed to vanish.

“What’s so funny” Lena pouts. When the woman continues to laugh, Lena turns her head to the side and sticks out her lips in a pout. The woman’s laughter slows down after a while and Lena still refuses to look at her. The woman grabs Lena’s face and turns it back to face towards her.

“I’m sorry ma chérie but I always chuckle when people try to say my name for the first time, they always mess up, so do not take it personally,” the woman says as she tries to defuse the situation and get Lena to look her in the eye. Lena’s eyes finally lock with the woman’s, as Lena’s resolve to hold her grudge crumbles, she buries her face into the crook of the woman’s neck.

“Tell me” Lena whispers inaudibly

“What was that ma chérie” The woman replies. Lena mumbles into the woman’s neck again inaudibly. Frustrated, the woman pushes Lena into a sitting position. Lena ends up on top of the woman straddling her, Lena’s hands are on the woman’s shoulder and the woman’s hands on Lena’s waist. It takes Lena a moment before realizing the embarrassing position she is in. Lena cheeks instantly glow brightly in her embarrassment and her heart starts to race. Lena scrambles to get off of the woman but the woman holds her in place. The woman’s grip is firm on Lena’s hips locking her in place.

“Now ma chérie, what was it that you were asking?” the woman questions again. The woman clearly isn’t fazed by the position they are in and unlike the woman, Lena is still panicking. Lena is so focused on trying to calm herself down that she hasn’t realized that the woman has asked her a question. When Lena doesn’t answer her question the woman raises her hand and pulls Lena’s cheek.

“Oww oww oww what was that for,” Lena says as she rubs her cheek. She looks down at the woman and scowls. Lena’s embarrassment is temporarily put on hold by the pain her cheek is in.

“I asked you a question ma chérie and you didn’t answer it” the woman replies calmly. The woman raises her hand to stroke Lena’s cheek, trying to get rid of some of the pain. Lena leans into the touch and welcomes the woman’s cold hand. After a couple of seconds, the woman abruptly stops and looks Lena straight into her eyes, her eyes glaze over as she sits up and leans in to whisper into Lena’s ear. “and I do not like to be defied”

A tingle runs throughout Lena’s entire body when the words leave the woman’s lips. The tingle provides Lena with a quick high, she suddenly feels like she could do anything, and as the tingle fades away so does Lena’s energy. Lena slumps forward onto the body underneath her, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I’m sorry love I wasn’t paying attention, what was it you asked me?” Lena questions. 

Lena lets out a loud yawn interrupting the woman before she could reply. In a quick motion, the woman reverses their positions and ends up towering over Lena. Lena lets out a small ‘oof’ as her back hits the carpeted floor. The woman scoops Lena up “ It was I who asked you what you said” the woman responds as she puts Lena back into the bed.

“What?” Lena says confused before realizes what the woman was asking of her “ Oh I just wanted you to tell me the proper way to pronounce your name” Lena finishes. The woman pulls the covers up to Lena’s chin. The woman leans down to kiss Lena on the forehead.

“It’s pronounced Amélie”

“Amélie” Lena whispers as she drifts off into a slumber.

* * *

The next time Lena opens her eyes it’s dark outside. She does a quick scan of the room and for the first time, Lena realizes how massive the room is. Comparing this room to Lena’s room at the inn was like night and day. Lena’s room at the inn consisted of cracked floorboards, chipped wallpaper, loud neighbors, thin walls, leaky faucets, and more often than not, rats. If Lena stood in the middle of her room at the inn her arms could touch both walls. Lena’s room was standard for anyone living in the South Ward, all rooms had the bare minimum and that was it.

This room however is the complete opposite.  _ I’m clearly not in the South Ward anymore _ Lena thinks. Luxurious tapestries and beautiful paintings line the walls. Large glass windows allow natural sunlight to beam into the room during the day, the floor is carpeted and Lena imagines it feels like walking on a cloud. At the base of the wall opposite the bed is a fireplace, smoke billowing off of the logs as the embers still glow. Lena turns her attention to the huge double doors. The doors are made from dark wood oak and are lined in beautiful gold trim, creating intricate patterns on the doors. Lena looks up and sees a hanging light above her. Lena quickly scurries to the other side of the bed afraid that the light will fall and hit her. Lena looks around the room again and is amazed by how many things are in the room. To Lena, the room is jam-packed with so many items and furniture that she didn’t know existed but the room still feels like there is a lot of space. She doesn’t understand it, after living in her tiny room for so long she feels like this is a dream.  _ Please, God, don’t let me wake up _ Lena prays silently. Lena opens her eyes and turns around to see her reflection staring back at her. For the first time in a long time, Lena can see herself, all the mirrors in the South Ward, and either cracked or broken. Lena looks at her disheveled appearance and cringes inwardly,  _ I look like a mess  _ Lena thinks. Lena’s right eye is a nasty yellowish-brown color and is slightly closed, long black and blue bruises cover her neck and her lip is split open with a little bit of dried blood covering it.  _ Damn, I look completely knackered like a train ran me over,  _ Lena thinks as she runs her fingers over her lips. She hisses in pain when her finger touches the swollen lower lip. Lena's thoughts are interrupted by the doors swinging open, a cart is pushed through the threshold and is followed by a smiling Amélie.

“Ma chérie you are awake,” Amélie says joyfully. She pushes the cart to Lena’s bedside and starts to take off the metal trays. “As you can see I have prepared some food for you, I hope you enjoy” Amélie takes the cover off of the trays and reveals the food underneath. On the first tray is baked chicken, the second reveals freshly made bread, and the third is steamed vegetables. The food fills the air with its delicious aroma. Overpowering Lena’s sense of smell the aroma is too much for her as she lets her mouth dangle open, drool pooling on one side of her mouth. Lena doesn’t care about how she is practically drooling in front of Amélie, all she wants is the food to be inside her even though she knows that the probability of that happening is zero to none. Lena rushes back to the bed and lays down on it. She figures even if she can watch Amélie eat this amazing food it would satisfy her. Amelie grabs the knife from the cart and begins to carve the chicken. The blade slices through the meat covering the blade in the juices of the meat. Amélie lifts the knife to her mouth, she sticks her tongue out and drags it along the length of the blade. She slowly closes her mouth and visibly swallows, “ Délicieuse” Amelie whimpers. 

The sight of Amélie licking the knife is extremely seductive and Lena can’t hold in her moan, she lets out a small moan and curses herself. Lena looks from the food to Amélie to see if she heard her and it's clear from the look Amélie is giving her she did. After a pregnant pause, Amelie starts to carve the chicken again. Amélie fills up a plate with chicken, vegetables, and a piece of bread. She puts it on Lena’s lap and serves her “Bon appétit”

Lena looks from the plate of food on her lap to Amélie, back to the food, back to a smiling Amélie, and back to the gorgeous plate in front of her. Lena points to the food “Wait this is for me?” Lena questions

“Of course ma chérie. I would appreciate it if you ate it, I slaved very hard in the kitchen just to make it for you.”

Lena never expected to see food that looked this appetizing, let alone get the chance to eat it, she looked back to Amélie. When Amélie nodded her head in conformation, Lena digs into her food. She grabs her fork and stabs the biggest piece of chicken she can find. She shoves the food into her mouth. The chicken skin is crisp and perfectly seasoned, and chicken has absorbed the spices making the meat have a rich flavor, tender and juicy. Lena has never tasted anything so good before in her life. Tears of happiness roll down Lena’s cheek, she feels like she could die happy. Lena swallows the chicken and decides to try the vegetables, it’s an assortment of peppers, broccoli, mushrooms, and some other vegetables she has never seen before. Lena puts the fork in her mouth and her taste buds are assaulted. There are so many flavors attacking her tongue at once it's hard to keep track of what she is eating. Rich and earthy tastes fight for dominance over fresh and robust tastes as Lena eats the vegetables. Lena swallows the vegetables and goes to reach for the bread. The bread is so airy and light that when Lena goes to grab it the bread crumbles in her hand. With very little effort, Lena rips off a piece and puts it to her mouth. The bread is soft, flakey, and already buttered, the bread melts in Lena’s mouth.  _ God this is so good _ Lena thinks as she takes another bite. She takes a big drink of water, her throat is getting dry due to all the food she is eating. She finishes her glass of water and goes to return to the plate of food before her to continue eating. Her plate is almost empty before she realizes that Amélie is still beside her. With her cheeks full she turns her head to look at Amélie who is just sitting there staring at her as she eats.

“Do you wnat smoe fod it's rllaey good” Lena mumbles with a mouthful of food. She picks up some chicken and vegetables on the fork and points it toward Amélie.

“Thank you, what a kind gentlewoman” Amélie replies as she opens her mouth. Lena puts the fork into Amélie’s mouth, Amélie wraps her full lips around the fork and slowly pulls back. Lena stares at Amélie’s lips as she begins to eat the food, Lena snaps out of her haze when she sees Amélie’s lips curve into a smug smile.

“How is it? It's good rihgt. I geuss you alraedy konw beuacse you mdae tihs” Lena says as she shovels more food into her mouth.

Amélie gives Lena a disapproving look to Lena before she swallows her food to answer Lena “Did your parents never tell you to not speak when your mouth is full” 

Lena freezes, the food dropping off of her fork onto the bed. Lena slowly lowers the fork back onto the plate as her eyes filled with sadness for a brief moment. “My parents died when I was 8 so I don’t remember much about them.”

“Ma chérie that must have been horrible, I am so sorry that you had to go through that.” Amélie approaches to hug Lena. Amélie wraps her arms around Lena’s head while Lena goes for Amélie’s waist. They stay wrapped up in each other's arms for a while before Amélie breaks the quiet. “If you do not mind me asking but how did you survive after that, Do you have any family?”

“I don’t have any family left so after my parents died I was left to fend for myself. When the food in my house ran out I started to steal whatever I could. It started with just bread and fruit once in a while but as I became hungry I started stealing more food and more often. My old house was bought by these people who I've never seen before and I was kicked out into the streets. I didn’t know where to go so I was wondering the streets for a little while before I was arrested by a guard. I used to live in the East Ward so when the guard arrested a homeless orphan he threw me in the South Ward. I don’t ever remember living in the East Ward so I think of the South Ward as my only home, even with how shitty it is. Living on the streets as an eight-year-old girl in the South Ward has to be one of the most terrifying things in the world. The South Ward brings out the worst in people, I’ve seen it first hand. People only care about themselves and things that they can use for personal gain, it’s a horrible place for a child. I lived by myself, stole, and scavenged for 2 years before I found the  _ King’s Row Bar _ . I’ve been working at the bar since I was 10, I started as a busgirl. Instead of getting paid with gold, I was paid in food and a place to sleep. The bed in the back room was my home for 6 years before I started earning money. When I was 16 I got paid for this first time in gold, the first thing I did was buy myself a shirt. It seems dumb but that was the first thing I’ve ever owned” She pulled away from Amélie and looked her in the eyes “I actually still have the shirt it’s in my room at the inn.” 

“Maybe when you are feeling better we could retrieve the shirt ma chérie,” Amélie says with a smile on her face.

Lena doesn’t want to bring Amélie to her room at the Inn. It's a small, dirty and trashy room, there is no way she would ever bring Amélie there. Lena just wants to stay here in this comfy bed, in this huge room with Amélie acting as her personal chef, she doesn’t want to leave. There is also the fact that Lena isn’t safe in her room anymore, all of a sudden a flood of memories rush over Lena. Lena’s face pales at the thought of her stalker, the guard, and the station. Lena’s hands run over her body, she doesn’t recognize the fabrics that are touching her body. She remembers that the guard and the man had ripped off her shirt. She jumps out of bed and looks down at her body, she is wearing a long blue and white nightgown.  _ This is too nice and too soft to be mine  _ Lena says as she pulls at the cloth.

“What happened last night Amélie?” Lena questions

“Why don’t you come back to bed, it’s too soon for you to be up and moving” Amélie replies trying to calm Lena down“ I’ll tell you everything” Amélie gets up from the bedside to walk over to Lena. Amélie grabs Lena’s wrists softly and leads her back to the bed. They both sit on the bed and Amélie turns to face Lena. 

“How much do you remember Lena,” Amélie asks.

“I remember you coming into the station and fighting the man. I saw you stab him, that's the last thing I remember.” Lena answers “What happened after that? Please, I need to know what happened to me” Lena is trying to be optimistic but the way she sees it is that there were two men and only one woman, the odds weren’t in her favor. Lena closes her eyes and prepares to hear the worse. 

“Don’t worry ma chérie nothing happened to you” Amélie responds calmly “I dealt with them” Lena's eyes quickly open, she didn’t expect Amélie to say that. Lena looks at Amélie with a questioning look and when Lena receives a nod she lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Where are the men now,” Lena asks. She didn’t expect that the men just let them go. Lena knows that her stalker is at least in a clinic due to Amélie stabbing him. Lena feels as if Amélie is two people inside one body, the first is the sweet and caring Amélie that is taking care of her now and the other is the anger-driven killing machine from last night, her two personalities are too drastic from each other that it’s hard for Lena to realize that Amélie is just one person. 

“Let’s just say that they won’t be hurting you again” Amélie responds quickly. She clearly doesn’t want to talk about what happened to the men anymore, but Lena is persistent

“But-”

“No buts, you should be going to sleep. You still need your rest, I will be here when you wake up ma chérie.” 

Lena looks at Amélie as the memories continue to run through Lena’s mind. She remembers that when Amélie first came into the station she had called Lena “her property”. Lena looks up at Amélie and asks, “When you were fighting the men you kept on saying ‘my property’ when referring to me, what did you mean by that?” Lena questions ignoring Amélie’s plea to go to sleep.

“Do not take that so seriously ma chérie. I only said that to anger the men” Amélie answers quickly. Amélie’s demeanor changes very suddenly and abruptly, Amélie’s usual seductive and powerful personality switches to one of concern and worry. Lena instantly knows that Amélie is hiding something, Lena has never seen worry cross Amélie’s face, even as she fought the men. Lena squints her eyes towards Amélie and Lena’s face crunches up in suspicion. Amélie quickly gets out of the bed and looks everywhere besides Lena’s eyes. “Why don’t you go back to sleep ma chérie, I will tend to your wounds in the morning.” Amélie says trying to change the topic.

Deciding to ignore the “my property” issue for the time being Lena answers Amélie’s question with one of her own. “Also you keep calling me ‘ma chérie’ what does that mean and what language is that anyways”

“You keep ignoring me, Lena. Why is that?” Amélie says as her seductive personality returns. “ I keep on asking you questions but instead of answering all you do is ask questions” Amélie’s eyes lock onto Lena’s, Amélie’s eyes are full of dominance. The swift change in Amélie’s personality causes a tingle to run down Lena’s spine again. The tingle caresses every single one of Lena’s nerves and she suddenly feels extremely hot, her cheeks burn bright red. Warmth spreads across Lena’s skin making it hypersensitive, causing the blanket on top of Lena to become overbearing. The tingle persists in Lena’s lower back area, constantly reminding her of how sensitive her skin became in such a short time. Amélie sees Lena’s flushed skin and bright red cheeks, Amélie slowly lowers herself onto the bed and crawls towards Lena. Amélie brings her hand up to Lena’s arm and strokes it slowly. Lena instantly reacts to the touch, her eyes closing as she falls against the bed. Lena has never reacted like this to anyone so she has no idea what’s going on. 

“Do you know what an aphrodisiac is ma chérie?” Amélie asks as she continues to stroke Lena’s arm

“N-no I don’t, w-what is it?” Lena responds. Her eyes are still closed and her breath starts to become heavy and hot. Amélie’s hand travels up Lena’s arm, her fingertips leaving behind red trails.

“An aphrodisiac is a special thing that makes you feel… more. I mixed some in with your drink. I hope you like it” Amélie looks down at Lena’s neck and frowns. “ I hate that you have these bruises chérie” Amélie leans into Lena’s ear “The only bruises you should have are mine” Amélie lowers her mouth to Lena’s neck and licks upward toward her ear. Amélie stops and takes Lena’s earlobe into her mouth and nibbles on it. Lena lets out a low and raspy moan  _ My skin feels like it is on fire but it feels so good, _ Lena thinks. As Amélie continues to nibble on Lena’s ears, Amélie’s hands explore Lena’s stomach. Amélie’s hands run up and down the side of Lena’s stomach, slowly caressing her skin. Lena squirms under Amélie’s hands, wanting her to stop and continue at the same time. Amélie’s hands wander up to the underside of Lena’s breasts. Amélie’s hands stop before touching Lena’s breasts.

“It’s time to go to sleep ma chérie” Amélie stops and slowly withdraws her hands from Lena’s body. Lena opens her mouth to plead to Amélie to continue, but before she can say anything Amélie brings her pointer finger up to Lena’s lips and shushes her. “I told you to go to sleep ma chérie, be a good girl for me and listen to me,” Amélie says as she drags her finger down Lena’s lips. Lena grimaces in pain when Amélie’s finger runs over her busted lip. The finger reopens the cut creating a blood trail on Amélie’s finger. Amélie looks down at the finger and smiles as she gradually pushes the finger into Lena’s mouth. As soon as the finger enters Lena’s mouth she instinctively begins to lick Amélie’s finger clean of the blood. Amélie removes her finger from Lena’s mouth and brings it to her lips. “A good girl gets rewarded, so from now on I recommend being good.” Amélie hops out of bed and heads to the door. She purposely sways her hips a lot more than usual because she knows that Lena is staring at her. She reaches the doors handle and turns her head back around to Lena “Goodnight ma chérie” Amélie says as she walks out of the room. The door closes silently behind Amélie. 

Lena lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling “Fuck me” Lena says as she brings her hands up to her face. There was no way she is getting any sleep tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between these two chapters, I was busy so I wasn't able to write all that much.


	4. The Birth of Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys sorry for the long wait between chapters I just moved into college. My college was doing a 5-day orientation and I had no wifi so I couldn't write. IDK how often I will be able to update because of college but I hope you all stick along with me for this journey Thanks.
> 
> Criticism is always welcomed.

Chapter 4: The Birth of Corruption

It is sunrise and Lena still hasn’t gotten any sleep. Ever since Amélie left her room last night Lena has tossed and turned in her bed, her body in a constant state of being hot and bothered. No matter how she touches herself, Lena wasn’t satisfied, she wants Amélie...badly. It wasn’t until the middle of the night that the aphrodisiac had run its course throughout Lena’s body, finally allowing her body to cool down. But even with the aphrodisiac out of her system Lena couldn’t fall asleep, her mind keeps wandering back to Amélie and how she makes her feel. Lena feels safe with Amélie and she doesn’t know why  _ I have known her for less than a day, why am I so attached to her?  _ Lena thinks to herself. She grabs the soft and velvety blanket and pulls it up to her face, she rubs the blanket on her face as a big smile grows on her face.  _ I wonder if I’m in the Central Ward, this stuff is so nice. I never want to leave, _ Lena thinks. Her body feels exhausted but her mind continues to wander.  _ I wonder who Amélie is and why she helped me? What does she want? What if she is evil? What if she wants to use me? There is no way she just helped me from the kindness of her heart, she wants something from me. What if she is worse than that man? Would it be better if I just ran away? There has to be a catch? Something bad is bound to happen, _ Lena thinks as her mind spirals into thinking of the worst possible situation. Lena hops out of the bed and heads towards the window. _ I need some fresh air. _ Her toes land softly on the carpeted floor, as she walks to the window, the sunlight briefly blinds her so she brings her hands up to her face to cover her eyes. The slightly blinded Lena makes it to the window and closes the blinds, she decides to open the window while she is there. At first, the window doesn’t budge but after some persistent struggling the window slides up, a frigid fall breeze blows through the window chilling Lena to the bone. Instinctively Lena raises her arms, crosses them across her chest, and begins to rub her arms up and down shivering. Lena has always hated the cold, she never had enough clothes to stay warm through the colder seasons and the inn had no heat so her room had always felt like an icebox. Lena swiftly jogs back to the bed and jumps onto it, bouncing a few times before settling down. She rolls herself to one end of the bed and grabs the covers, then proceeds to roll to the other end, wrapping herself up tightly in the covers.

A large smile spreads across Lena’s face again as her body heat is returned to her quickly. Lena tries to hobble out of the bed but fails as her foot catches onto the oversized blanket. Lena’s arms are trapped inside the blanket so she has no way to prevent herself from falling face-first onto the floor. In her room at the Inn, the fall would have definitely broken her nose, but here her face is cushioned by the soft, sheep’s wool carpet. Lena untangles herself from the blanket and she puts the blanket around her shoulders as she walks over to the fireplace. The fire is slowly dying out so the heat provided by the fireplace is minimal. Lena has never even seen a fireplace before so she doesn’t want to touch it and end up breaking. Lena lays down on the carpet and stares at the dying embers. As Lena drifts off to sleep she watches as the embers dance between the logs, glowing a bright red. 

* * *

Lena wakes up due to a cold and wet shock to her system, her eyes instantly open wide looking around in surprise. Lena realizes that she is back in the bed and Amélie is staring at her. The wetness is permeating her neck so Lena reaches up to feel a damp and chilled cloth covering it. She goes to pull it off but Amélie’s hand shoots and grabs Lena’s wrists. Lena gives Amélie a questioning look as she lowers her hand back down to her side. She pushes herself up into a sitting position.

“Leave it there ma chérie, it will help the bruises fade from your neck” Amélie answers as she reaches behind her and grabs a small vial of green liquid. Amélie hands the vial to Lena who inspects it skeptically. Lena brings the vial up to her nose.

“Drink this medicine, it will help you recover faster,” Amélie says as she turns back around to grab something that Lena cannot see.

“What is medicine?” Lena asks as she sniffs the vial. Lena feels as if she is walking through the back alleys of the South Ward again, she gags intensely as she puts her hand up to her nose to cover it. “Whatever this medicine stuff is, I'm not touching it, that smells worse than the South Ward,” Lena says as she pushes the vial away from her, back to Amélie.

“You’ve never had medicine before,” Amélie asks, taken by surprise. She has never heard of anyone not knowing what medicine is. Amélie looks at Lena with her eyebrows raised and Lena nods her head in confirmation “If you have never used medicine before what do you take when you are sick?” Amélie questions.

“Whenever I got sick I just dealt with it, there was nothing I could do” Lena responds. “In the South Ward, you either healed within a couple of days or you died, simple as that” 

“Well, here we use medicine whenever someone is sick. It helps you get better and heals any injuries you have” Amélie responds while pointing to the vial. Lena turns her head away from the vial and clamps her mouth shut. She lets out a grunt and shakes her head vigorously. Amélie strikes her arm out and grabs Lena’s face in between her fingers and her thumb, Amélie squishes Lena’s cheeks making her lips pop out. “I said drink it”. 

Before Lena could give an affirmative, Amélie takes the vial and flicks the cork off with her thumb. The cork goes flying across the room, it bounces off the wall before rolling onto the floor. While Lena is distracted watching the cork fly, Amélie puts the vial into Lena’s mouth and pushes her head back. Gravity makes the green liquid go down Lena’s throat, forcing her to drink it. The vial tasted worse than it smells. Lena is certain that this is the worst thing she has ever tasted, she has eaten literal week old garbage and that still tastes better than this. Lena goes to puke the medicine back out but Amélie holds her jaw close. Amélie forces Lena’s jaw upwards, resulting in Lena's head going backward, with one hand and with the other, wanks the cloth off of Lena's neck and starts to massage her throat. Lena's throat muscles involuntary start to loosen up allowing the rest of the medicine to be swallowed. When Lena finally finishes the medicine Amélie lets go of Lena’s jaw. As soon as Lena’s jaw is free she opens her mouth and starts dry heaving.

“What the fuck Amélie, that was bloodly horrendous. I’m going to throw up” Lena gasps as she sticks out her tongue. She picks the cloth up off of the bed and starts to try to wipe her tongue clean on the aftertaste. It doesn’t work so Lena refuses to put her tongue back into her mouth. Améilie looks at Lena as if she is crazy before smirking and grabbing the container of paste behind her.

“Whab isb bhat” Lena mumbles, the tongue hanging out of her mouth slurring her speech. “Ib betber not be bore bedicine” Lena answers herself.

“It’s not medicine, it’s a paste that will heal your neck. You don’t have to ingest this one so put your tongue back into your mouth before you lose it.” Amélie responds. She dips her fingers into the yellow paste and reaches towards Lena’s neck. Lena unintentionally flinches and closes her eyes when Amélie puts her hands onto Lena’s neck.

“Oh, ma chérie you don’t have to be scared. I would never hurt you on purpose” Amélie coos. She pulls her hands away from Lena’s neck “Unless… you want it” Amélie whispers quietly. 

“What was that last part love, I didn’t quite hear you” Lena replies

“It was nothing don’t worry about it.” Amélie reaches back up to Lena’s neck slowly. Amélie rests her hands on the side of Lena’s neck for a while before she starts to massage and rub the paste into the bruises on Lena’s neck. Amélie puts some paste around Lena’s swollen eye before going back to her neck to add more paste. The paste eventually fades from Amélie’s hands into Lena’s skin but Amélie continues to massage and caress Lena’s neck. Lena lets out a small whine when Amélie begins to expertly knead Lena’s neck, releasing years of built-up tension and stress. Lena’s eyes flutter shut and her body relaxes as Amélie’s hands drift down to her shoulders to give them the same treatment as her shoulders. Lena's mind drifts to the events that unfolded last night and her body slightly tightens up.

“Relax chérie, you are too tense. This will help reduce all of that”

“The last time you did this you left me high and dry”

“Are you upset about that? I do apologize ma chérie, I got ahead of myself, today I will show better self-control. I promise, so hush up and let me help you” Amélie reaches into the nightstand and pulls out some rose-scented soap “ I am going to run a bath for you, is that ok chérie”

“A bath for me? I’ve never had a bath before”

“Come to the bathroom in 5 minutes, by then the bath will be drawn and it will be hot,” Amélie says as she gets up from the bed. She walks over to the door and opens it wide “I will be waiting for you” Amélie says seductively as she steps through the threshold to the hallway.

Lena lays against the bed and takes in large breaths trying to slow her racing heart. By the time her heart rate returns to normal, five minutes have passed. She gets out of the bed and walks to the large oak doors. She opens the doors and peers into the hallway for the first time. The hall is tall and long having at least another 5 doors that lead to unknown rooms. The hallway, like the room, is lined with portrait paintings. There are some family portraits up but the portraits are mostly of older men, with crisp militia uniforms embroidered with many medals and honorary patches.  _ I wonder who all these men are, they clearly are important if they have paintings of them in Amélie’s house if this even is her home.  _ Lena thinks. This is the first time Lena has left the room so she continues down the hall blindly, she has no clue where the bathroom is. She finds the bathroom out of pure luck and walks in. In the middle of the room is a large bath filled to the brim with water. The water is an opaque milky white color and emits a rose and lavender aroma into the air. Lena inhales deeply through her nostrils, allowing the scent to invade her senses. Lena wipes her hand over the mirror, cleaning it of fog to see her reflection. Lena looks at her neck, the bruises are already starting to fade away,  _ Maybe I should try this medicine stuff more often, even if it tastes horrendous. _ Lena peels the nightgown off of her body and slips out of her panties. In the nude, she heads over to the tub. She first dips her toe into the water, testing the temperature, before putting both of her feet in. Lena slides down the curve of the tub until her butt hits the base, the water reaches all the way up to her shoulders, covering her body under the water’s opaqueness.  _ This is heavenly, I don’t ever want to leave.  _ Lena sinks into the water until it reaches just below her nose and closes her eyes. With her body in a relaxed state of bliss, she doesn’t hear the door silently opening and closing. Unbeknownst to Lena, Amélie is standing above her and staring down at her. The opaque water obscures Amélie’s vision, not allowing her to see anything below the waterline. Amélie grabs a stool and places it beside the tub, directly behind Lena. Amélie dips her hands into the warm water and starts to caress Lena's shoulders. 

The hands begin to mold and knead Lena’s shoulders.  _ This is so nice… wait a second. Whose hands are these?!  _ Lena shoots out of the water, splashing it all over the floor. She whips around to see Amélie staring at her with a deadpan look on her face, water dripping off of her onto the floor.

“Look at what you have done now chérie. You just got me drenched with all of your thrashing about.” Amélie scolds as she wipes her face off.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I am going to finish the massage”

“Get out, I am trying to take a bath”

“Take your bath then. I will not stop you”

“...I’m naked…”

“I have already seen your bare chest so I don’t understand why you are so hesitant. Lay back down in the tub so that I can finish your massage” Amélie states. Lena fails to listen to Amélie and continues standing in the tub, staring daggers at Amélie. Lena has her arms crossed over her chest covering her breasts from Amélie’s sight. Amélie rises from her stool and puts both hands onto Lena’s shoulders “I said to lay in the tub. Now” Amélie says in a dominant and commanding voice as she pushes Lena down into the tub.

Lena barely resists as Amélie pushes her back into the tub, she sinks deep into the tub hoping that Amélie couldn’t see her body. Lena wasn’t a fan of her body, she thought that she was too small in every capacity; she was short and petite, to say the least. Amélie, on the other hand, was tall and gorgeous. With long slim legs, nice curves, and a gracious chest Amélie’s body was one that Lena could only have in her dreams. Amélie begins to continue her massage on Lena’s shoulders. Amélie’s hands explore Lena’s shoulders, tracing over her collarbone and molding the muscle. The warm water helps loosen Lena’s body allowing the massage to get rid of more tension and knots within her body. Lena closes her eyes as Amélie continues to massage her shoulders. After massaging Lena’s shoulders, Amélie’s hands move down to Lena’s chest area, trying to avoid touching Lena’s breasts. Slowly Amélie traces down Lena’s sternum with her pointer finger. Her nail digs deep into Lena’s skin, indenting it. When she reaches the bottom of Lena’s sternum, Amélie back-tracks up to Lena’s collarbone. Amélie drags her hands across Lena’s chest to her underarms and hooks her fingers underneath. She lifts Lena upwards slightly taking her out of the water. The water reaches up to Lena’s underboob, her breasts out of the water in plain sight. Before Lena can protest or cover herself up, Amélie begins to massage Lena’s breasts. She grabs Lena’s breasts, which fits perfectly into Amélie’s palm, and begins to mold her breasts. Lena’s hands shoot up to cover Amélie’s, Lena shadows Amélie’s hand's movements with her own, she isn’t sure if she wants Amélie to stop playing with her or if she wants Amélie to continue.

“Mhmm, that feels nice” Lena whispers. She doesn’t mean to vocalize her feelings and doesn’t see the devilish grin that covers Amélie’s face.

“I can make it feel much better ma chérie” Amélie replies. After last night’s “session” Amelie had discovered a new fetish, she has a thing for ears. She likes to be close to Lena when she moans and she loves to whisper sweet nothings while toying with her. Amélie clamps her mouth down onto Lena’s earlobe, causing her to let out a small squeak as a warm sensation surrounds her ear. Amélie flicks out her tongue and licks onto Lena’s earlobe, her tongue traces around Lena’s ear before sticking her tongue in the ear. Amélie switches between hard and harsh bites and soft and sensual nibbles on Lena’s earlobe making Lena squirm. 

“Don’t stop love” Lena moans out. Underneath the cloudy water, Lena’s hands move towards her stomach. She strokes her sides as her hands travel further downward. She feels hot and it isn't because of the water. 

Amélie hums in agreement. As her mouth continues to play with Lena’s ears, Amélie’s hand play with Lena’s breasts. In each hand, Amélie palms a breast and roughly plays with Lena. She pulls and tweaks Lena’s nipples. Lena writhes and agony and pleasure, she had never felt something like this before. Lena pushes a finger into her wetness and starts playing with herself. Her palm rubs over her clit as she continuously plunges her fingers deep into herself. All the simultaneous stimuli are too much for Lena, The pleasure between her legs, her breasts and her ear Lena feels herself about to climax. Sensing the oncoming climax, Amélie violently pulls on one of Lena’s nipples, stretching it before twisting. A sharp pain erupts in Lena’s breasts as she lets out a whine. Lena stops her fingers as the pain overshadows the pleasure she is supposed to be feeling

“AHHH Amélie stop it, that hurts” Lena groans. Her voice quivers as she pleads for Amélie to stop. Amélie relaxes her grip and slowly brings Lena’s nipple back towards her body. The blood rushing back to her nipple causes a firey pain to spread through her breast. Lena whimpers in pain.

“I just love it when you squirm ma chérie, you are so adorable as you writhe in agony,” Amélie says smiling, as she tweaks Lena’s nipple slowly rubbing them between her forefinger and thumb. Amélie fingers tease Lena’s nipples, going from hard pinches to soft flicks, Lena’s nipples are hard and extremely sensitive too. Amélie cruelly grabs both of Lena’s nipples and wanks hard pulling both nipples further than she did last time. Amélie lowers her mouth to Lena’s neck and sucks hard onto Lena’s neck, leaving her with a hickey. Lena pushes her fingers deeper and harder into her core, she feels empowered due to Amélie’s words. For some reason, she wants to please Amélie and she doesn’t mind the pain, matter of fact she may even enjoy it. Lena opens her mouth in a silent scream as Amélie contort’s Lena’s nipples, Amélie releases one nipple and lowers her hand into the luke-warm water. Amélie’s hands find its target as she puts her fingers onto Lena’s entrance. Amélie comes close and wipers directly into Lena’s ear “ _ Come for me _ ”, Amélie bites down hard onto Lena’s neck and thrusts her fingers into Lena.

Lena feels so full, she has never felt this way when she did it by herself. Lena lets out a primal scream as she climaxes hard all over Amélie’s hands. Amélie’s sharp canines end up puncturing Lena’s neck leaving her bleeding. As if she is possessed by a vampire Amélie starts to suck on Lena’s neck withdrawing blood. Blood comes out of the side of Amélie's lips, dripping down her chin. The feeling of her neck being sucked on mixed with her orgasm prolongs Lena’s bliss. A smile spreads across her lips as her eyes roll to the back of her head. As Lena eventually falls from her high back to reality Amélie lets go of Lena’s neck with a wet and loud  _ pop _ . There is a large hickey on Lena’s neck and in the center are two holes that are blotted with blood. Amélie releases Lena’s nipple suddenly; Lena’s nipple is an angry red and swollen. Amélie pulls her hand out of Lena and takes it out of the water. Amelie looks at her fingers before she pushes her index finger into her mouth. Amélie's eyes lock onto Lena’s as she gradually and seductively licks and sucks her finger clean before moving onto her middle finger. She repeats licking and sucking each individual finger before she grabs Lena’s face. Amélie roughly crashes their lips together in a violent and heated kiss, their tongues fight for dominance as mouths are explored. Amélie keeps their lips locked for a while, with her nose crushed against Amélie’s cheek and her mouth currently being devoured by Amélie, Lena has no way to breathe. In her oxygen-deprived state, Lena lazily kisses Amélie back but she is starting to become less responsive. As her eyes start to roll to the back of her head and black spots clouding her vision, Amélie releases their lips causing much-needed oxygen to return to Lena. Lena takes in large and deep breaths of air. 

After a moment when she finally calms down and returns to normal, she realizes what just happened. She looks to Amélie to see a smug and sly grin aimed at her, knowing the reason behind the smile, Lena's face blushes redder than a tomato. Before Amélie could do or say anything Lena brings her hands up to her face to hide from the embarrassment and drops herself under the opaque water. 

As soon as Lena’s head is beneath the water her cerebrum is bombarded by ravenous thoughts,  _ I can’t believe that just happened. I must be bonkers. I just let her touch me, why did I let her do that. And then she kissed me, and she bit me. What the hell is that freaks problem… but I kinda enjoyed it. Does that mean I’m a freak too!? Oh God, what am I going to do? I can’t let her keep doing this, I barely know her. Maybe I should leave. Yea and go where exactly. God this sucks I have no clue what to do, this place is amazing but this woman is doing something to me, she makes me feel things I have never experienced before and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. I stuck between a rock and a hard place. Maybe if I ask her to stop she will?  _ Lena's thoughts are running a mile a minute, she barely has enough time to think about something before another thought takes over her cerebrum.  _ I just have to tell her firmly to stop and say that if she doesn’t respect my wishes I will leave. Yea that won’t be too hard. I got this.  _ Lena formulates a plan and is ready to put it into action. She raises herself out of the water until it reaches the top of her chest. She wipes her face clean of water before turning to look into Amélie’s eyes. As soon as their eyes lock onto each other, Lena’s plan crumbles away. The authoritative and dominating look in Amelie’s eyes overpowers Lena’s thoughts of her plan making them crumble away. Lena opens her mouth to speak but no sounds come out, she wants to speak but she can’t, her vocal cords aren’t working. Amélie raises from her stool and leans forward, she kisses Lena on the forehead.

“I hope you enjoyed your massage ma chérie” Amélie turns and walks out of the bathroom.

By the time that Lena’s brain registers that Amélie has left the bathroom, the bathwater has now become cold. She hops out of the bath and grabs a towel to dry herself off. Her plan to talk to Amélie had completely failed and she wasn’t sure why,  _ whenever I see her my brain goes to mush.  _ Lena thinks as she dries her hair off. She wraps the towel around her body and begins the trek back to “her” room. After opening a couple of wrong doors she finds her way back to the room. On the bed are some clothes and a note, Lena stares at the note for a while trying to decipher what the note is telling her, she gives up on trying to read the note and looks at the clothes. Lena picks up the dress and inspects it, the dress is short, it looks like it will only reach up to her mid-thigh, the arm sleeves are made from black lace making it transparent, the collar is close-fitting and it looks like it will be tight, and there is one long zipper down the middle. Lena unzips the dress and tries it on. She shimmies her way into the dress, it was a little bit small on her, making it only reach up to her upper-thigh. The collar is constricting, it feels like someone is lightly suffocating her, every time she swallows the collar tightens around her throat. Lena brings her hands up to her throat and rubs it  _ This feels like a second skin  _ Lena thinks _ . _ Lena's hand graze acrosses her hickey sparking memories of her time in the bathroom. She falls onto the soft and comfortable bed, Lena brings both hands up to her neck and starts to touch it. She switches between slightly squeezing and rubbing the hickey, igniting her core. She rubs her thighs against each other while squeezing her neck, she could feel her high coming on when a knock on the door breaks Lena from her trance. She shoots up into a sitting position and tries to pull the dress down, to no avail. The dress remains at upper-thigh length as she gets up and walks to the door. Lena cracks the door open, peeking her head out to be greeted by an annoyed Amélie.

“ _ Où étais-tu ma chérie, je t'attendais dans la salle à manger _ ” Amélie says as she storms past Lena into the room. She paces back and forth on the carpet ranting, “ _ N'as-tu pas lu le mot que je t'ai laissé? Je t'ai dit de mettre la robe et de venir manger avec moi. Je ne serai pas défini dans ma propre maison. Tu es à moi Lena et tu ne me désobéiras pas _ ”

Amélie is speaking too fast for Lena to process what she is saying, eventually Lena realizes that Amélie isn’t even speaking English. Lena is impressed she has never heard anyone speaking another language before, but by the way, Amélie was talking and pacing Lena figures that she might be in trouble. Amélie continues to rant and pace around the room, Lena walks over to Amélie to figure out what is the problem.

“Amélie what’s going on, you seem upset, was it something I did,” Lena asks

Amélie whips her head towards Lena, Amélie points an accusing finger at Lena and stalks towards her “ _ Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose que vous avez fait, idiot. Je ne serai pas désobéi, tu écouteras ce que je te dis _ ” Lena backpedals as Améie stalks towards her and puts her hands up defensively.

Lena shakes her head “ Amélie you are probably saying something really important but I can’t understand you, can you please speak English.”

Amélie realizes that she has been speaking in French since she stormed into the room. She takes in a deep breath to regain her composure before speaking to Lena “You disobeyed me. I told you to come to the dining room but you did not”

“When did you tell me that” Lena responds confused.  _ Amélie never asked me to eat with her, what is she talking about? _

“The note said to put on the dress and come eat with me. You clearly read the note because you have the dress on but you decided to disobey me and not come to the dining room”

Lena turns her face away in shame and she starts to twiddle her thumbs “Umm about that…” Lena lowers her voice to barely above a whisper, “I can’t read. I'm sorry” Her eyes are glued to the ground.

Amélie's face loses all of its pent-up anger and softens. She slowly walks over to Lena and cups her cheek in her hand. Amélie lifts Lena’s head up so that they are staring into each other's eyes. A single tear falls down Lena’s face as she stares at Amélie, in response, Amélie wipes the tears out of Lena’s eye before pushing her onto the bed. Amélie sits down on the bed next to Lena, “I am sorry for getting mad at you ma chérie. Do you want me to teach you how to read?” Amélie questions.

Lena’s face glows brightly with happiness, a grin spreads across her face from ear to ear. Lena shoots upwards and grabs Amélie in a bear-hug. She falls back down onto the bed and holds Amélie to her chest. “Can you please?” Lena says as her voice quivers, she isn’t sure if Amélie is being serious or not.

“Anything for you ma chérie, tomorrow we will learn”...


	5. Learning Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, it's been a minute since I've updated this fic. I've officially a freshman in college so I have now a lot more work to do and I (for once) have friends to spend time with so idk when ill be updating this fic. I love writing this fic so im not dropping it but expect longer breaks between updates sorry. Thanks for reading it.
> 
> Any and all criticism is welcomed.

Chapter 5: Learning Together

Lena is woken up by knocking on “her” door followed by a moment of silence before Amélie enters. Lena rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits up on the bed, she looks at Amélie and smiles. Last night's conversation is at the forefront of her mind and she is excited to spend more time with Amélie. Amélie returns Lena's smile with her own, she sways her hips as she walks over towards the bed. Amélie sits down onto the bed and brings her hands up to Lena’s neck. Instinctively Lena lifts her chin upwards, granting Amélie easy access to her neck, and her eyes flutter shut as she leans forward. With her eyes closed, Lena doesn’t get to see the smirk that covers Amélie’s face. Amélie’s hands graciously caress Lena's neck, rubbing in large circular motions, purposely avoiding the large hickey on Lena’s neck.

“The bruises on your neck have completely healed ma chérie” Amélie whispers seductively as she finally makes contact with Lena’s hickey. Amélie traces around the hickey before leaning in to kiss it. “ Only mine remains, just like how it should be” Amélie murmurs into Lena's ear; Amélie’s hot breath hits Lena's ear making a shiver run throughout her entire body. Amélie closes the gap between them and latches her mouth onto Lena’s earlobe, Amélie wraps her long and slender waist holder Lena close. Lena arches her back pushing herself closer into Amélie. When Amélie starts biting on Lena's earlobe, Lena's hands grab at the sheets, crumpling them in her fists. After a while, Améile finally lets go of Lena's earlobe and releases her from her grip. Red-faced and out of breath, Lena tries to slow down her heart rate before looking at Amélie, she puts her hand on her chest and takes deep breaths in and exhales slowly. The bed weight shifts letting Lena know that Amélie has stood up. Lena looks up to Amélie to see reaching her hand out towards her, Lena closes her eyes, expecting Amélie to touch her again. Amélie’s hands dodge Lena's body and reach for something behind her. When Lena doesn’t feel Amélie’s hands on her body she opens her eyes to see Amélie grinning. Realizing that she was expecting Amélie to touch her again Lena turns her head to the side, God I feel like a domesticated animal Lena thinks as she scolds herself. Amélie shows Lena the object she is holding, it is a book, Lena must’ve been distracted when Amélie walked in because she hadn’t noticed it at first.

“Do you remember what we talked about last night ma chérie” Amélie questions Lena

“Yea I do”

“Good, let us get started then” Amélie walks over to the desk in the corner of the room and sits down on one of the chairs, she looks back at Lena and pats the other seat. Lena hops out of the bed and practically runs over to Amélie, Lena has a wide smile on her face as she sits down on the chair _ I can’t wait to learn with Amélie, I hope she doesn’t make fun of me though. _ Lena faces slightly scrunches in worry, a wave of shame washes over her,  _ Amélie already knows how to speak at least two languages, she must be really smart. I’m just some stupid 21-year-old girl from the South Ward who can’t even spell or speak properly. We had such different lifestyles growing up, she must think I’m so stupid. _ Lena's mind starts to wander, her mood swings drastically from excitement to self-doubt and self-consciousness, Lena's head drops in shame. Amélie sees Lena's mood change and goes to comfort her. She embraces Lena in a tight hug and whispers into her ear

“Do not be scared ma chérie, I will teach you everything you wish to know. You have nothing to worry about” Amélie reassures Lena

Lena looks up at Amélie and murmurs almost inaudibly “You won’t make fun of me”

“I would never”

Lena stares into Amélie’s eyes for a while before giving Amélie a small nod and returning the hug. As they embrace Amélie slides her hand up to the top of Lena’s head and runs her fingers through Lena’s hair. Amélie is the first to release from the embrace, she pulls back from Lena and grabs the book. Amélie holds the book out in front of Lena giving her a suggestive look. Lena looks between the book and Amélie, she slowly takes the book from Amélie’s grasp and flips through the pages.

“I already know the alphabet, I just can’t read words… it’s hard for me” Lena says as she continues to flip through the pages.

Amélie puts her hand on top of Lena and gives her a reassuring smile, Amélie opens the book to a random page and points to the first words “Try to read this”

Lena stares at the words, she knows what letters are on the page but she can’t put them together. The page reads  _ The woman ran across the fields into her lover's arms, it was as if time slowed when the finally reached each other. The woman tackles her lover onto the soft bed of grass and holds onto her lover tightly. Tears of joy streak down the woman's face as she sobs into her lover's chest. “Don’t ever leave me again. I don’t know if I could live without you. You bring purpose to my life” _ . Lena continues to stare at the page blankly, she can only read certain basic words.

“Can you try to explain to me what is going on in the story?” Amélie asks. When Lena shakes her head, Amélie realizes that this is not going to work. “How about I point to a sentence and you try to read it” Amélie questions. Lena nods and gives the first sentence a death glare. She focuses intensely on the words.

“The… wo..wa..man… ran… ax..ac..ak..” Lena struggles to read the first sentence and groans in frustration. She shoots out of her chair, causing it to fall back onto the ground, and paces around the desk. She keeps mumbling obscenities under her breath as her vents and releases her anger. After two minutes of pacing and cursing Lena abruptly stops, she takes deep breaths and turns to face Amélie. Throughout her whole outburst, Amélie has been sitting in the chair quietly and patiently waiting for Lena to calm down. “Sorry” Lena mumbles as she picks the chair back up and sits back down in the chair. 

“Do you wish to continue?” Amélie asks.

Timidly Lena replies with a small “Yes”. 

Amélie points to the word that was the cause of Lena’s previous outburst of anger and says “Try to sound it out. What letters do you see and what sound do they make” Amélie instructs.

“A.. C.. R.. O.. S.. S..” Lena says as she reads all the letters in the word “ So that means the word would be ak.. ac..ro..s..” Lena reads and looks up at Amélie with hope in her eyes. When she receives a reassuring smile from Amélie, Lena face beams with pride and confidence. Lena does a little fist pump in her moment of joy. Upon seeing Lena unadulterated pride and happiness, Amélie lets out a small chuckle. 

Amélie composes herself and says “ Good job ma chérie but you still have a lot more to read” Amélie continues “Let us finish this sentence and I will give you a reward”

At the mention of a reward, Lena's mind starts to wander to all the things that Amélie would do to her when she got the chance to. Lena feels her core tightens up and her legs begin to rub up against each other, she has much more incentive to finish reading now. She practically slams her face into the book as she starts to read again. “ The fe..fi..lds into her love..res arms. It was as if.. tim..e.. slo..wed when they fin..ly re..ched each ot..her.” Lena pronounces the words. She wants her reward and she wants it badly, as soon as she finishes the last word, Lena looks up into Amélie’s intense and penetrating golden eyes.

“Good work ma chérie I am proud of you” Amélie stands up from her chair. She turns to face Lena and stares at her as she walks to Lena. Amélie stops in front of Lena and turns the chair so that Lena is facing away from the desk. “And as I promised you will get your reward”. Amélie travels her hands up Lena’s body; she starts at Lena’s arms, slowly snaking her way up to Lena’s shoulders and caressing Lena’s neck. Both hands stop on Lena’s neck pausing for a brief moment before traveling north to Lena’s cheeks, Amélie’s hand mold and play with Lena’s cheeks but something feels off. Lena grabs Amélie’s wrists and pulls them back down to her neck, Lena lets out a small “here” before letting go of Amélie’s wrists. 

“Are you sure ma chérie. I can be a little bit...intense” Amélie says. She doesn’t want to push Lena into doing something that she doesn’t want to do but when Lena nods in response to her question, all of Amélie’s ethical and moral barriers are broken down. She wants to hurt Lena, it makes her feel good, she loves seeing Lena’s face as she fights through the pain and especially loves it when Lena's face scrunches up as Amélie teases her. Amélie gradually tightens her grip around Lena’s neck, she watches a range of emotion run across Lena’s face. Amélie sits down on top of Lena straddling her. Amélie's hands finally collapse around Lena’s neck, tightening until her grasp until she completely cuts off Lena’s oxygen circulation. With a dead-panned look on her face, Amélie stares at Lena’s face as she shifts and squirms underneath her, Amélie watches as Lena’s face changes from her normally pale skin tone to beet-red. Amélie crashes their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss as she continues to choke Lena. As they kiss Amélie bits down onto Lena’s lower lip, drawing blood. Like a shark drawn to blood in the water, Amélie starts to kiss Lena more aggressively and savage-like. Lena’s vision starts to become blurry and spotty, at this point Lena isn’t even kissing Amélie back, she just lazily has her mouth open. As Lena’s eyes flicker closed, the last thing she remembers before passing out is Amélie practically eating her mouth.

* * *

Lena feels warm. She feels as if she is being embraced by the sun, the warmth isn’t overbearing, it is comforting and pleasant. The warmth makes her skin tingle, she feels a sense of nostalgia and she isn’t sure why. Lena goes to open her eyes but the light is blinding, she shields her eyes before trying to open them again. Looking through squinted eyes, she inspects her surroundings, all around her is a vast expanse of pure white, there is nothing around her. As Lena pushes herself off of the ground and stands up she realizes that she is small. She looks down at her body and sees that she is a child again. With short and stubby legs Lena walks around blindly. Lena realizes that the temperature changes depending on which way she walks, as she walks to her right it gets warm but when she walks to the left it gets colder. She makes a hard right and walks straight, as she continues to walk it gets warmer and more comforting. Out in the distance she sees a figure in the distance, Lena starts to run towards the figure but it feels as if she is in quicksand, her feet are glued to the ground. She is moving to slow the figure starts to walk away from Lena. Lena tries to let out a scream but her voice doesn’t work. She reaches out to the figure but they are too far away for Lena to reach them. She tries to scream again but her voice still doesn’t work. As the figure fades away into the distance Lena lets out one last screech hoping that it would reach the figure. A loud scream breaks the quiet,  _ “WAIT” _ the figure stops in its tracks and turns around. The figure faces Lena for the first time, the woman doesn’t have a face but Lena can still tell who it is. The woman reaches Lena in a second and embraces her in a hug, the warmth is greatest in her arms. For the first time in a long time Lena feels safe and loved, she just wants someone to care for her. Tears start to streak down her face as the woman holds onto Lena. 

“I am proud of you Lena, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I hope the best for you and I know that you will make wise decisions. And remember to always follow your heart.” The woman coos into Lena's ear. She dips down and kisses Lena on the forehead “Know that I always have and always will love you”

Lena awakes to find her head in Amélie’s lap. She can still feel the warmth inside her core, she finds herself missing the woman deeply, it feels as if a piece of her is missing. Lena closes her eyes as a single tear falls down her cheek. She feels Amélie running her hands through Lena’s hair, giving her a scalp massage. It feels really good but Lena’s head and heart are somewhere else right now. She keeps reflecting on what the woman told her,  _ know that I always have and always will love you, _ she hasn’t heard those words in a long time, she isn’t sure how she is supposed to feel right now. Lena misses the warmth that the woman provided her, she shifts in Amélie’s lap. Lena pushes herself off of Amélie before turning to face her, another tear falls down Lena’s cheek. Amélie brings her hand up to Lena’s cheek and wipes the tear-off of her face with a smile on her face. Lena tackles Amélie onto the carpeted floor and lays on top of her. “Hold me” Lena requests. Without question, Amélie wraps her arms around Lena. When Lena feels the arms embrace her, Lena feels the warmth return to her and she buries her face into the crook of Amélie's neck. They stay enveloped in each other's arms for a while before they are interrupted by a loud bell that echoes throughout the house. The bell wakes Lena up from her half-asleep state, causing her to jump in Amélie’s arms. 

“What the hell was that” Lena squeaks out. She feels as if her heart jumped out of her chest.

“That, ma chérie, is the doorbell. It means we have a visitor” Amélie answers “Let us go and answer the door”

Amélie worms her way out of Lena grasp and stands up, she reaches down and helps Lena up. As they leave the room to answer the door Lena’s thoughts run rampant _ , A visitor? Why would someone be visiting Amélie? Is it a lover? I mean she is extremely beautiful so I wouldn't be surprised if she has a lover. What would she do with me then, will she just throw me away? I guess it is childish to think that I ever had a chance with her. I’ve been so focused on her I totally forgot that there is an outside world. I really hope it’s not a lover. _ She is so distracted that she doesn’t realize that they made it to the door already. Lena hides behind Amélie as she opens the door, standing in the doorway is a mailman who is clearly upset. 

“Here is your mail,” the mailman says as he hands Amélie a letter.

“Thank you” Amélie replies as she goes to shuts the door. As the door shuts Lena hears the mailman complaining about the uphill walk to Château Lacroix and how secluded it is from everything else. Amélie turns about-face and begins to walk back to the room, Amélie is oddly silent and it bothers Lena because she has never seen her like this before. Lena pays attention on the walk back and the sheer size of the house hits her, it seems like a maze to Lena, they turned down so many hallways that she loses track. As they turn down another hallway Lena finally sees some familiar paintings, she knows that the third door on the left is “hers”. Amélie pushes the door open quickly and rushes over to the desk and sits down. She stares blankly at the envelope and starts muttering things under her breath in French. Lena slowly approaches Lena from behind and wraps her arms around her neck embracing her. Lena can feel Amélie’s heart racing and she is curious as to why this one letter is causing Amélie so much distress. Amélie tears the envelope open and pulls out a letter, looking over Amélie’s shoulder Lena tries to read the letter but she can’t. After a while, Amélie lets out a soft sigh as she folds the letter back up and places it on the desk. Amélie pulls out of Lena’s grip and turns to face her.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks in a soft and quiet voice.

“Yes, ma chérie. Thank you for worrying for me but it is nothing, I just have to meet with some people soon who I utterly despise.” Amélie responds with a grimace on her face.

Lena gives Amélie a warm and bright smile “It will be ok, I’ll be with you wherever you have to go” Lena responds without thinking. As her brain catches up to her and she realizes what she had just said, Lena’s cheeks blush a bright red in embarrassment,  _ That sounded like I just confessed to her. _

“Aww, how sweet of you ma chérie, I'm going to remember that you said that” Amélie teases Lena. Amélie rises from the chair and looks down at Lena, she leans forward and gives Lena a small kiss on the forehead. “I will be back after I prepare us some food,” Amélie says as she exits the room.

Lena watches as Amélie leaves and even as she exits the room Lena smile doesn’t fade from her face. Her heart is thumping in her chest and her face feels red hot, her confession to Amélie and the subsequent kiss she received is too much for her to handle. She plops down onto the chair mentally exhausted. After taking time to cool her face and slow her heart Lena turns to look at the letter, she slowly approaches it as if it was a wild, rabid beast. She pulls the letter from the envelope and opens it. Her eyes dance across the paper trying to read any words that look familiar to her. She is barely successful in her search and manages to only a couple of words she can read; north, ward, and meeting. Lena can’t figure out what the rest of the letter is talking about so she puts it back in the envelope. The one thing she does know is that if Amélie received this letter from the northward then she must be in trouble...


	6. The Night Beofre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it been so long (almost a year... yikes) I have free time and I want to write so hopefully ill update this weekly?? I'm not sure yet but ill keep yall posted. I also rewrote the previous chapters, stuff stayed the same but I just changed some language around some. rereading it isn't necessary but I wanted yall to know. sorry for rambling thanks for reading

Chapter 6: The Night Before

The rest of the week blows by in a haze for Lena, she and Amélie fall into a steady rhythm. They would eat with each other for every meal and then Amélie would teach Lena some more every day. After receiving the letter Amélie seemed more absent-minded and she would spend less and less time with Lena as the time for the meeting approaches. On the day before the meeting, Lena had spent the whole day without seeing Amélie. When Lena had left the room to go to the bathroom she almost stepped on the plate of food that was left outside her door. After quickly using the bathroom, Lena returns to “her” room and takes the food inside with her. She quickly devours the food and lays down. Amélie’s absence is starting to affect her, _ Calm down Lena,  _ she tells herself,  _ everything is gonna be ok, Amélie is gonna be ok _ . Lena is stressing herself out, she has no clue what is going to happen tomorrow and that’s what scares her most. Lena falls asleep as her mind runs through all the terrible things that might happen.

Lena has always had a love-hate relationship with sleeping. She was prone to having terrible nightmares that seemed all too real and would have her waking up in a cold sweat but ever since she has been with Amélie they all but seemed to disappear. That was until tonight.

_ “We gather here to discuss the fate of the murderer who killed two great men who have done so much for the South Ward and were brutally murdered as payment”. A loud Voice bellows from everywhere around Lena. In front of her is a large courtroom where three all too familiar faces are plastered on a screen, two faces she hoped to never see again and the third a face that she has come to enjoy.  _

_ “What does the murderer have to say for herself?” The Voice bellows. Amélie is pushed out to the courtroom floor handcuffed and badly beaten. Her eye is swollen shut, blood is dripping down her face and one of her arms is bent at an awkward angle.  _

_ “Those motherfuckers put their disgusting hands on ma chérie. They got everything they deserved. In fact, I should've made it more painful. I should've tortured them until they were begging for me to kill them” Amélie shouts. She struggles against her restraints and seems to scream at no one. “I don’t regret a thing, those men were utter scum and deserved to die, I did the world a favor.”  _

_ “Silence wench” the Voice bellows “Bring out those who fell victim to the murderer to give their statements”. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena sees the Man and the Guard come and stand next to Amélie. The Man looks down at Amélie and spits on her and says one-word “Bitch”.  _

_ “Your Honor” the Guard starts “ Me and this nice man right here were trying to help Ms.Oxton find her way back home. She offered us her body as payment for helping her. I was just doing my duty as a guard and claiming my rightfully deserved prize” the Guard lies as bows towards the seemingly endless courtroom.  _

_ “Uhh yea we definitely weren’t doing anything bad to Lena, we were being good guys and taking time out of our day to help her. When all of a sudden this bitch over here comes and starts attacking us.” The man says further reinforcing the Guards' lies. “ I-I even saw this woman try to sexually assault Lena. She’s disgusting, she deserves to rot in hell. Anyone who would even try anything like that deserves to die a thousand times.”  _

_ “Fuck you that’s not what happ-” Amélie tries to plea before she gets cut off by the Voice _

_ “Silence all...I have come _ _ to my decision” the Voice bellows “Due to her violent crimes against humanity, she shall receive the same treatment. Death by a thousand stabs”  _

_ Lena wants to scream but her voice isn’t working. That's not what happened, these men are lying, Am _ _ élie is her savior. Or is she? What does she really know about this mysterious woman? Who is she? That thought bombards Lena’s thoughts over and over again. Who is she? All I know is that this random woman “saved” me from these men and took me back home with her without knowing anything about me. What would've happened if I was a crazy serial killer, she wouldn’t have known. But she has done some good things to help me too though. Amélie has fed me, clothed me, and bathed me but she also has done some suspicious things. She tricked me into drinking an aphrodisiac, walked in on me bathing and stayed there, and kept on saying weirdly possessive things. Now that I think about it everything suspicious Amélie has done has been sexual. Oh my god is Amélie a nymphomaniac? Does she just want me for my body? Am I her s-sex slave? Lena is jolted from her thoughts from the sounds of pure agonizing screams. She looks up to see Amélie tied to a post with her hands tied high above her head. The Guard twists the knife before pulling it out causing Amélie to scream in pain again. _

_ “I’m going to have fun with this” The Man laughs manically “It’s payback time bitch”. He steps in front of Amélie and holds the knife high in the air before coming down and stabbing Amélie in the chest. Amélie and Lena scream in unison, one scream of pain and another scream of terror. _

Lena awakens in a fit. Her brow is drenched in sweat and her breathing is erratic, the dream is in the only thing on her mind, the scene of Amélie getting stabbed playing endlessly on repeat. Lena takes deep breaths trying to calm herself down.  _ It’s ok Lena, everything is fine, you’re fine, Amélie is fine, there's nothing to worry about  _ Lena repeats this mantra to herself until she feels herself calm down. Now that her heart isn’t beating at supersonic speed, Lena can get up and get ready for this meeting. Lena leaves her room to go to the bathroom to freshen up before Amélie comes to bring her to wherever they are heading. Lena finishes in the bathroom in record time and gets back to “her” room to change into more appropriate clothes. The previous night Lena received a note with her dinner telling her what she should wear for the next day. It took her a while to read the note but she was proud of herself because she managed to read the entire note. 

_ Ma chérie my apologies for not being able to eat dinner with you tonight, this meeting tomorrow is extremely important and I need to prepare. I need you to be prepared too chérie. I want you to wear the shirt black dress that has purple accents down the side of it with the fishnet stockings. Thank you for being patient with me. Love Amélie. _

Lena rereads the note and blushes at the small heart that is written in place of the dot on the “i” in Amélie. Lena walks towards the towering closet with the note in hand just in case she needs to reread it again to be certain in which clothes she has to wear. After spending the whole day apart from Amélie the previous day, Lena doesn’t want to anger her by disobeying. Lena flings open the oversized closet doors to reveal another large room filled to the brim with clothes. It wasn’t the first time that she has been in here but every time it amazes her. All types of clothing lines the walls from dresses, skirts, blouses, shirts, pants, and many more that Lena had no clue what to call them. In the center is a large full-length mirror to add the finishing touch. Even this closet inside “her” room is much bigger than her entire room at the inn, she didn’t even have a closet in her room at the inn. _God, I love being here_ Lena thinks. She walks into the enormous room and starts looking for the requested clothing. She goes through every piece of clothing but she can’t find what Amélie wants her to wear. _This closet is way too big there’s no way I can find this one dress in here. It’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack, Lena_ plops down on the carpeted floor in frustration, _I really didn’t wanna upset Amélie but I just can’t find the bloody dress. I can’t do anything right. I botched this... No, I will find this bloody dress and Amélie will be proud of me,_ Lena jumps up with newfound vigor, a fire burns behind her eyes egging her on. She ferociously swipes through all the dresses over and over again until she thinks she finds the correct dress. She bends down and picks up her note to double-check, Lena looks between the note and the dress repeatedly. _Well, I’m not entirely sure what a ‘shirt dress’ is but I guess this could count as one. And I’m not seeing the purple accents but I don’t think Amélie would mind. Right?_

“There you are ma chérie, I was looking for you” a soft voice whispers into Lena’s ear. She is pulled from her thoughts as she feels hands snake down her body from behind to grab her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Amélie enter the closet. Amélie’s warm breath hits the back of Lena’s neck causing a tingle to run down her spine, Lena lets out a small squeal in response.

“I’ve missed you chérie” Amélie whispers into Lena’s ear again. Her warm breath is all over Lena leaving her feeling hot.

“I-I’ve missed y-you too” Lena stammers. The feeling of Amélie’s body pressed against hers, the feeling of hands traveling up and down her stomach and sides, and the feeling of Amélie’s breath on her neck is too much for Lena, she melts into the embrace and closes her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Amélie turns their bodies so that they are facing the full-length mirror against the adjacent wall. Amélie’s hands start expertly exploring more of Lena’s body, going under her shirt to touch bare skin. Amélie traces small circles around Lena’s stomach with her nails leaving behind red scratches.

Lena’s breathing hitches as she feels Amélie’s hands travel higher and higher until they are on her breasts. Lena holds her breath because she knows what's coming for her but surprisingly after a second of Amélie’s hands not moving she exhales softly. It is then that Amélie’s hands start moving and playing with her breasts, Amélie’s fingers start tweaking and pulling Lena’s nipples. Lena’s body is flush. The mixture of pain and pleasure comes in waves, she simultaneously wants Amélie to stop and keep on going because it feels oh so good yet oh so painful. Amélie pushes her thigh in between Lena’s legs and instinctually Lena starts grinding down on the thigh.

“Good girl” Amélie whispers. 

Hearing that turned something on in Lena, her body immediately lights aflame and she feels so hot. “More” Lena whimpers.

“Open your eyes chérie. Let me show you how I see you” Amélie whispers says softly yet seductively. 

Lena opens her half-lidded eyes to see them staring back at her. Her reflection shows Amélie’s tall and slender figure slightly bent over behind her touching her. She can see and feel Amélie’s hands moving underneath her shirt, Amélie’s thigh between her legs that she can’t seem to stop grinding on, and those eyes. Those penetrating golden irises that make Lena lose all sense of rationality and go crazy. She stares back into those eyes and gets lost in them, it’s as if they could read her thoughts. She feels small under the predatory gaze but she enjoys it. She wants those eyes to look down at her as something to be preyed upon.  _ This woman is going to ruin me, I can’t leave her, I can’t disobey those eyes. _ All Lena thinks about is those eyes and what she would do for those eyes.

“I would die for you” Lena mutters subconsciously

“No ma chérie, I want you to live for me” Amélie bits down hard on the crook of Lena’s neck drawing blood.

It's too much for Lena, she watches herself as she erupts The intense wave of pleasure hits her over and over again igniting her core nonstop. Even with her mouth on Lena’s neck, Amélie’s gaze is locked onto Lena’s eyes and it makes it so much better for Lena. It always comes back to those eyes, since the first time she’s seen them she has been hooked,  _ They are my drug  _ Lena thinks. As she comes down from her high, Amélie removes her hands from Lena’s body and rests them upon her hips, but her mouth never leaves Lena’s neck. Every now and then she would feel Amélie suck on her neck. After a while, Amélie removes her mouth from Lena’s neck with a wet  _ pop _ . Amélie leaves a large hickey in place of her mouth, this hickey is way bigger and darker than the one she received the other day. Amélie licks her lips clean, “You taste so good ma chérie” Amélie looks back to the hickey and see small blood droplets forming from where her teeth broke through Lena’s skin, “You deserved to be marked by me”

Lena shivers at the feeling of Amélie licking her neck and her words,  _ She’s so obsessed with blood, it’s almost like she’s a vampire. Wait... that actually would make sense, I only see her in black clothes, she’s oddly pale and lives in the huge mansion all by herself. It’s dodgy but makes sense. _

“We have to get ready to go now,” Amélie says breaking the silence.

“Oh ok I’ll be ready in a moment I just have to get my dress on” Lena reluctantly peels herself off of Amélie and immediately craves the comfort of her body to be pressed against hers again. She grabs the dress she thinks is correct and turns around to show Amélie. “This is dress right love?” Lena questions

“I'm sorry but that’s the wrong one” Amélie responds as she gets up. She walks to the wall opposite to where Lena is and begins to ruffle through the clothes.

“Wait what? I thought that this is the shirt dress you asked for”

“Not shirt dress chérie, SHORT dress” Amélie answers with an emphasis on ‘short’

“Bollocks I must’ve misread that”

“That’s ok chérie you’re still learning. Here's the dress I want you to wear.” Amélie responds as she turns around holding a dress that perfectly matched her description in the note. It was shorter than Lena expected, it reached her upper thigh but after wearing that bar uniform for years this was nothing. Amélie walked up to Lena and stopped in front of her, “Clothes off”

Lena froze for a second at the command but as soon as she looked up into golden irises her worries went away and her shirt was off. She shimmied out of her shorts and stood in front of Amélie only in her panties and socks.

“Good girl,” Amélie says once Lena is finished, “ I have a gift for you in the bedroom once you’re done in here” she hands Lena the dress and exits the room. 

_ A gift? Oh god, what if it’s bad? What if it’s good, god this is nerve-racking. _ Lena's thoughts run wild as she slips out of her damp panties to put on a new pair and get fully dressed. She quickly throws all her clothes in the laundry basket and puts on the dress. She steels her nerves and exits the closet.

Amélie stands by “Lena’s” bedside and motions for her to sit down. Lena swallows and slowly walks over to the bed, she sits down on the edge of the bed and looks up at Amélie. Amélie’s hands are behind her back clearly holding something. Amélie towers over Lena and Amélie gives her a sly smirk as if she knew something about Lena that she didn’t even know herself.

“I have a gift for you,” Amélie says as she takes her hands from behind her back to present Lena with her gift. It’s a small dark blue box with a little red bow tied neatly on top. Lena reaches out to take it but before she can grab it Amélie pulls it back slightly. Lena looks up at Amélie in her eyes and she sees an emotion she can’t place, “T-This is an important thing to me. It goes beyond the gift but I will understand if you don’t want it” Amélie stammers. Lena has never seen the Amélie act this way before and it hits her, Amélie is nervous. _ _

_ If this gift managed to make the woman who fought off two armed attackers nervous, how bad is it?  _ Lena thinks. She gulps as she reaches for the gift again and this time Amélie doesn’t pull back. Lena takes the present from Amélie and starts to unwrap it. She opens the box to reveal a collar. Lena takes it out of the box and inspects it, the collar is simple black leather with intricate golden designs weaved into it and in the center, there is a large metal ring.

“This is beautiful Amélie I love it” Lena responds, her eyes glued to the collar in her hands.

Amélie kneels down so that both of them are on the same eye level, “ Do you know what this means ma chérie?” Amélie questions.

“I think I do”

“This signifies that you are mine. If I put this collar on you, you belong to me” The golden fire returns to Amélie’s eyes returns the longer she talks “I’ll own you chérie”

Before she can even think of all the implications Lena whispers a shy “Yes please”

Amélie rises to her feet again but this time she seems much taller, more imposing, and much more dominating “I know you would say yes chérie” Amélie smirks suggestively. 

She takes the collar out of Lena’s hands and turns her around so that she is facing Lena’s back. Amélie brings her hands to Lena’s neck and begins to drag her fingers over the skin leaving red marks. Lena sucks in a deep breath when the fingers go over her hickeys, the bruise is sore to the touch. Amélie leans down and places a small kiss on Lena’s hickeys. 

“Collar me” Lena begs.

“As you wish chérie” Amélie answers. She opens the collar and slowly brings it up to Lena’s neck. The collar tightens and tightens around her neck until Lena thinks it can't be any tighter but it does. The collar finally snaps into place securely around Lena’s neck. She brings her hands up to touch the collar, it's cool to the touch and she can feel herself struggle to swallow, the collar restricting her movements. Lena turns around to face Amélie “H-How does it look,” Lena asks shyly.

“Tu es absolument magnifique chérie” Amélie responds, her eyes glued to Lena’s. Amélie slowly bends down and Lena closes her eyes in anticipation but instead, she feels herself being lifted from the bed. Lena lets out a small yelp as she rises in the air.

“What are you doing?!” Lena squeals

“I am carrying you” Amélie responds matter-of-factly

“I-I can walk myself,” Lena protests

“I know but I am carrying you”

“But-”

“Stop” Amélie interrupts Lena. they lock eyes and Lena immediately shuts up under the intense gaze of Amélie’s eyes. “Good now lets us go” Amélie kicks open the door and walks down the hallway. Lena holds tight onto Amélie’s neck as she bobs up and down. She’s so worried about whether or not Amélie is going to drop her Lena doesn’t realize when they step outside and stop in front of a car. Amélie finally drops Lena, but only to open the door for her. Amélie and Lena enter the car’s backseat together.

“Are you not going to drive?” Lena ponders

“Non, the driver will get us the where we need to be” Amélie answers

“You’re quite strong. You managed to carry me all the way outside” Lena says

“Thank you chérie” Amélie finishes. They sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. After ten minutes of driving the car is stopped and Amélie and Lena step out, in front of them the Capital Building of the North Ward touches the clouds.

“We are here,” Amélie says blankly “Let's get this over with”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Criticism and Kudos are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated thanks.


End file.
